Dragon Ball Z : Another Road
by False Torres
Summary: What if Future Gohan hadn't lost his arm in his first appearance against the androids? What if Trunks achived Super Saiyan much earlier than expected? What if Gohan went to the past instead of Trunks? Find out in Dragon Ball Z : Another Road.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

( A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

"Dragon Ball Z: Another Road"

Chapter 1: Realizing the Answer part 1

For the last several years, the world had been chaos. Dr. Gero, an evil scientist of the Red Ribbon Army had created two androids, 17 and 18, that soon took over the world. First Goku, the strongest warrior feel I'll of a heart virus and soon after died. One by one the Z fighters had been slaughtered by the hands of Dr. Gero and his creations. Soon after the Z fighters had been defeated, 17 and 18 betrayed their creator and destroyed him as well. Now the hope of the world and possibly the universe lays in the hands of two young men. Gohan the son of Goku, and Trunks the son of Vegeta.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Today was a nice and beautiful day at the amusement park, Super World. Even though the androids had destroyed most of mankind, there was something's that people could still enjoy. Even if it was a little corrupted. But little the people knew, the citizens of the park were going to wake up to a rude awakening very soon.

Down below getting a snack, was a young teen. He had lavender short hair that resemble the shape of a mushroom. He wore a Capsule Corp T-shirt and baggy pants to match it. On his feet were large boots that obviously too big for him. The name of this man was Trunks Briefs.

Trunks had already learned of his family's death, his race, and most of the facts of the power he obtained. Sadly with most of the fighters absent, training was very hard. Even his mother, Bulma Briefs wouldn't let him train on many occasions, fearing that he might challenge the almighty 17 and 18. He knew that someday he would achieve the Legend Super Saiyan and soon defeat the androids. The world would be saved and the nightmare would end. And Trunks would execute it.

'Only a little bit more and I'll achieve it. I feel myself getting stronger by the day. I just-'

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the cashier at one of the stands getting slightly mad at the line Trunks was holding up at his stand.

"Sir, Like I said earlier that will be 6.97. Pay up or leave!"

Trunks blushed madly as he quickly reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a large amount of crumbled bills and dirty change. In embarrassment, he put the money on the counter, not even caring and leaving the stand in a hurry.

'Gosh, I need to stop talking to myself and enjoy the park. Who knows the androids might destroy it and I don't even get to ride anything!'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It had been several hours since arriving at the park and the young Saiyan had rode every ride several times over and over. Just as he was about to leave disaster struck.

"Infinity Blitz"

Those words were heard from above the standing point of Trunks as he witnessed Pink and yellow Ki blasts shooting down below, killing and destroying anything in its path. Trunks being the only alive witness stood there in fear with his jaw almost to the floor. The only thought in his mind was the leave and hide.

'I got to leave, I can't die now!'

Trunks quickly powered up and blasted to the sky, alerting the two attacks of the park to the unknown energy source. Just as the half Saiyan made his way out of the park, he was surrounded by two villains that everyone knew too well. 17 and 18.

The least powerful of the deadly duo was 18. To much surprise, she looked harmless and much like a human, but possessed inhuman power and caused death like a demon. She was dressed in a jean like skirt and jacket with a black and yellow long sleeve shirt. Much like most of the women she wore high heeled boots. In front of her was none other than her brother 17. The most powerful and destructive android of the two.

His face was very similar to his sisters, but instead of long blond hair he had long black hair. He too was dressed in a long sleeve shirt but all black. 17 wore an orange bandana around his neck with regular khakis on.

"It seems like we didn't kill all the Z fighters huh sis?" 17 announced crossing his arms arrogantly and smirking much to Trunks's dislike.

"Seems so. Let's test his power. Maybe he's more of a challenge than that stuck up bastard Veget-"

18 was cut off by a sneak attack from trunks, slamming his fist into her face causing her to fly down to one of the half destroyed stands. He soon turned around to meet an axe kick from 17 to send him down to the floor, but met another kick from 18 to send him down across the park.

Trunks hit the concrete with much force, struggling to get up. It felt as if a semi-truck had hit him at full speed. A small smile was appearing on his lips as his vision had blurry.

'That teachers that bucket of bolts, speaking like my father like that.'

Soon after 17 and 18 landed right beside trunks, 18 more pissed than usual. She rushed toward the beat Saiyan and rose him by the shirt, making him see eye to eye.

"I admit that was a nice shot, but too bad it will cost you, your life."

A pink beam was charged at her hand aiming right at the heart. Right before it was launched, a blue and orange boot sent her flying into more of the rubble disabling the attack. 17 rushed toward the mystery interceptor but was met with a punch that sent him flying the other direction.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, but after today, no more lives will be taken."

The bold words were spoken by none other than the savior of Trunks. The possible savior of the world. It was none other than Gohan.


	2. Chapter 2 Realizing the Answer part 2

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

( A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's a alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 2 : Realizing the Answer part 2

Gohan had stood in front of the injured boy with confidence as he easily handled the two androids with ease. In the past of their destruction, Gohan had been the only survivor of the Z fighters to actually go head to head with the androids and live. Luckily with the battles that had accrued, no major and intense injuries were found upon the man.

To Trunks this man was very different of what he was told by his mother. Instead of being much smaller and a resemblance of Piccolo, this guy was a true warrior. Over the years Gohan had gained scars on his face from the battles and had replaced his attire. He now wore the exact outfit Goku, his father had worn before he passed away, in hopes of reaching his level.

" Hey kid, get out of here now. These bots aren't very nice and after I'm done with them, there wouldn't be much here left."

Trunks kneeled on the ground in awe as he finally realized who his savior was. The legends of the mysterious savior were true. Gohan was real and alive. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he struggled to reach his feet and stand toe to toe with Gohan. He stared at him for a couple seconds then shook his head in disagreement.

" Nah. Much like you I am a Saiyan and I too damaged 18. I am a Super Saiyan and I won't let you, take all the glory in defeating these monsters!"

Gohan was about to reply to his answer, but the androids had other plans. They both landed a few feet from them both covered in dirt, but 18 covered in the most injuries. She clenched her fists tightly, shaking in anger as she eyed down the two half Saiyans.

" You Brats! These were new clothes and they are already ruined! You will pay... You will pay with your lives!"

The female android had placed her palms in front of her while pink aura surrounded her and 17. The ground below started to shake as the power increased and the standing buildings soon fell to the ground.

" Take this, Flare Blitz!"

A large pink beam was launched at incredible speed toward Trunks and certainly was deadly. Gohan instantly flashed in front of trunks and held on to him as he took the blast to the back. It carried him to the remaining ruble where he moved his body to land on the destroyed concrete. The beam had carried on and exploded a few seconds later and created a smoke field that covered the whole entire park.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" Do you think you killed them sis?" The male android asked as he dusted his clothing off and slowly rose into the sky, checking the area for the surviving Saiyans.

" Of course I did 17. I put nearly my entire power into that blast. There's no way two monkeys can take a hit like that."

17 nodded and landed back to his original spot. He frowned slightly as his brows narrowed together.

" For some reason I'm upset you killed them. I had fun fighting Gohan sometimes. You know-"

" Shut up 17! They caused my clothing to get dirty and hit me twice! I'm glad they are dead."

She yelled in response to her older brother before shooting up in the air about to take off.

" I'm gonna go find a new outfit, don't follow me."

With that she took off to her own route as 17 rolled his eyes and blasted in the opposite direction, looking for more ' Fun'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

For what seemed like hours, Gohan finally awakened from the attack that he had just took. He glanced down to see Trunks unconscious still and some bruises covering his body. As Gohan tried to move, a large pain on the area of his back stopped him while he hissed in pain. The whole orange top was burned off and only half of the blue weighted undershirt was left of the warrior.

' Gosh... Those android... I'm lucky I'm still alive.. But how did he... That kid... Must have a lot of strength to survive an attack from the androids..'

Then it suddenly hit him as he recalled what he had said before the attack. His eyes were wide as plates and he looked back down at him once again glancing at his face.

' A Saiyan? But how? That would mean... Vegeta's kid?! He could help me against the androids!'

Within seconds Gohan pulled himself and Trunks out of the ruble and him down in a area near where they crashed. He reached in is pocket and pulled out a Senzu bean where he split it in half and fed one half to himself and the other to Trunks. Gohan's wound somewhat healed but he had felt better than before. Trunks on the other hand healed 80% of the way and woke back up completely

" Gohan... Are we alive?.."

Gohan nodded and smirked confidently toward his future pupil.

" Of course we are, but the battle isn't over yet. I'm gonna train you and we are gonna defeat those robots once and for all."

Trunks smiled widely before passing out of exhaustion into Gohan's arms. Gohan shook his head and blasted off to capsule corp.

( A/N Chapter 2 completed. Sorry if I go OOC or anything, this is my first time writing fanfic. I will put out chapter 3 today if I can get. 25 more views and 2 more reviews . I love seeing feedback. But I'm not gonna ignore it I'll answer them here on each chapter ^^. Even if I don't get those 25 views or 2 reviews I'll put Chapter 3 tomorrow. I'll try to put out a chapter a day. 100 chapters is my goal for this story!

( ShinjiXhirako- Thanks I'll be sure to work on the detail.

( ramasioti100- Thanks man, and I have something planned with the chamber in the near future :3

( Mrs-TrunksBrief- Your wish has been granted.


	3. Chapter 3 : Explanations

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

( A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 3: Explanations

It had been several hours since the last encounter with the androids for Trunks and Gohan. Both had been patched up by Bulma and were currently in medical beds waiting on the clear from the younger Saiyan's mother. Trunks had mostly healed, but the wound on Gohan's back was still bothering the man, but not as intense. Many thoughts were going through the mind of the elder make, thinking of how to tap into the mysterious power of Trunks.

'Man... His power is quite intense for his age. Probably stronger than I was at his age. He could have probably took his father when we arrived at Namek at his level.' Gohan thought as he stared at his new pupil and arose from the bed stretching his tense muscles.

"So... Uh... Trunks was it? You think you're healed yet?"

Trunks rose his head not even paying attention to Gohan moving, smiled and nodded. He too shot up from the bed and stood his ground, flexing, showing that he was indeed alright. Soon after he decided to feel his power and powered up just a little that blue aura covered his body.

"I feel slightly stronger. Must be my Saiyan Abilities... But yea I'm fine. Don't even hurt a bit."

Gohan nodded and sensed for surrounding power levels, trying to see if the androids were up to any action. Luckily he couldn't sense any energy sources dropping meaning no one was dying. It seemed as if the androids were killing less and less by the day. Maybe they were just bored, who knew.

"Alright good, we can get to training right away. But you need to know that what we are going to train in, is very serious. Once you're in, you're in. It will be tough I heard, but it will be worth it. Soon enough the androids will be just dust and nothing more of a fairy tale."

The Older male then smirked and rose his first in the air as he thought about a life without androids. Finally he could look at reconstructing the world and rebuilding the Z fighters. Outside of earth, the androids were not the only evil beings that like to destroy. Many villains will come in the near future to take over earth and Gohan and trunks won't be enough. There had to be more members.

It seems as if Gohan was in a different world, because during his whole thought process Bulma and Trunks were waving their hands in his face trying to get his attention. The lone warrior soon snapped out of it and focused on them at hand.

"Gohan! You finally hear us? Geez... All that fighting must have knocked a screw or two in that head of yours. How are you feeling anyways?"

"I'm fine... But that's not important. The important thing is, I need to borrow Trunks for 2 days and train him to defeat the androids once and for all."

As if on the second he finished, Bulma was about to yell no and give a long explanation, but Gohan had expected the answer and cut her off to continue.

"Trunks has a large amount of power hidden within him. Almost more than what I had when I was his age. Right now I can't defeat the androids alone and I need Trunks to help with my goal and end this nightmare once and for all."

After hearing the explanation Trunks's Saiyan's instincts started to boil as the thought of training with the Lone warrior and gaining a power more than he had now was exciting. Nothing could be better than to get stronger and help Gohan protect the people of earth. 'With this training, Could I obtain Super Saiyan?' He thought in awe before adding to Gohan's argument.

"I think Gohan's right. I'm tired of sitting around and watching helpless people die. I am a Saiyan and I have power that could be feared from these buckets of metal. Let me have two days a-"

This time trunks was cut off from Bulma as her anger started to rise.

"Will ya let me speak for once? First of all, after hearing your speeches I agree with this little training of yours-"

Trunks shot up in the air and started celebrating before the turquoise haired women continued once again.

"I'm not done! There is a cost. If this training does not work and you two fail, no more fighting for you Trunks. Secondly I had something to share with you. I am currently working on a project. A machine to send one person back in time, to any time period. I'm not done with it yet, probably take me another 3 months. Maybe we could fix the past and do something good with our lives."

This time Gohan pitched into the conversation and tried to end it so he could start the training as fast as he could.

"You mean a time machine right? Anyways, it would be always cool to go in the past to see everyone. Who knows maybe we could prevent everything that happens here? Anyways, Trunks let's get a move on time is not infinite."

With that Gohan moved to the window and flew outside waiting for his pupil. Bulma shook her head before hugging her son wishing him good luck for two days.

"You be careful. Who knows what he might put you through?"

"Ok, Ok! I get it I'm not small anymore, mom. I am a Super Saiyan!"

"That's what your dad was too but look where that got him. Just be careful ok?"

Trunks rolled his eyes before pushing away from his mom and moving toward the window to chase after Gohan.

"I will don't worry."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

For what seemed minutes they both stood in midair, next to a large pole that to trunks looked like went for ever. Was their training in the sky? He asked himself before moving more closely to Gohan.

"What is this?"

"This pole leads to the secret of our training. This leads to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. One day out here equals to a year in there. We will spend two years in there training our hardest. By then you should be at my level or somewhere higher."

Trunks simple stood in awe thinking of how that was even possible. Why didn't the androids destroy that place in the first place?

"Shame on Dr. Gero for not commanding them to destroy the place. They just dug a hole in their own grave. Super Saiyan here I come!"

With that the younger Saiyan blasted off up in the air leaving Gohan to trail.

(A/N- There goes chapter 3 with almost 100 views already lol. Dang more than I would ever thought. Thanks for all the time you put into stopping by and checking out this fanfic. The story will pick up soon I just need to get some stuff out the way, but it will get better. If you want chapter 4 out tonight same deal as last time. 25 more views and 2 more reviews. I want to see your thoughts as well. Feedback is always good. ^_^

( Mrs-TrunksBrief- I have most of the chapters already ready mapped out in my head I just need to put them in text and their ready lol. Glad you like the story.

( ShinjiXhirako- Here you go man.


	4. Chapter 4 The Road to a Super Saiyan

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

(A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 4: The Road to a Super Saiyan.

"I'm guessing inside that temple is the Hyperbolic chamber? Seems kind of small for training." Trunks said as he made his way toward the temple before he was stopped by Gohan.

"Hold your horses. We can't go and just train there. We have to get a clear from Mr. Popo and he has to set it up. Hopefully the androids didn't get him as well..."

Gohan had scouted the area looking around searching for the round man, until he felt a small energy source near the entrance of the temple. A small, round dark skinned man popped his head around to check the visitors. Ever since Kami and Piccolo had died Mr. Popo had been hiding in fear, not wanting to ever engage in fighting those machines.

"Gohan? You're alive? Long time no see."

Gohan nodded as he walked toward him with trunks soon explaining then situation of defeating the androids, the power of trunks and the chamber.

"The Hyperbolic time chamber huh? I haven't had anyone use that in years. The androids haven't damaged anything up here so I see no problem. Give me a few minutes to set it up."

With that he left the two Saiyans alone waiting for the room in silence. Gohan decided to meditate just like his former teacher had taught him, while trunks flew to the edge and looked at how far he could see his spit travel. About an hour later, Mr. Popo returned calling them to the room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"So this is the Chamber huh Gohan? It seems crazy huge but I don't see why this is so tou-"

The guardian of the tower had cut him off explaining the rules and effects of the tower. "This chamber can range from regular up to 10 times earth gravity. Not only that, the temperature can change dramatically. Just be careful, once you're in, your in. 2 days is the limit or you are stuck in there forever. Good luck you two."

With that Mr. Popo left them to whether the chamber for the two days they needed to defeat the androids. Would it be enough to stop 17 and 18? Gohan could somewhat hold his own, but will he as well get a power increase with this training? Could trunks be the answer the earth needs to win? Only time will tell.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Trunks's knees his the ground first before his face as his body couldn't handle the gravity change. Gohan felt the strain as well, but kept his Ki at a reasonable rate so he wouldn't be on the floor. He picked his pupil from the ground and back up a bit getting ready to start.

"Keep your Ki up, it will ease the strain... Time is not what we have. The androids could be destroying lives right now so we need to do this! Let's go trunks!"

Gohan got deeper in his stance as his power level started to rise. His jumpsuit started to fly around him while his hair waved rapidly as well. The eyes of the man flashed turquoise and back to black making his opponent go into awe. With one loud scream Gohan had gone into Super Saiyan with somewhat ease. His appearance was much the same, but with spiked golden hair and turquoise eyes.

Without time for explanations he flew at trunks at insane speed and kicked him across the room. Trunks not even knowing what was going on, felt another kick slam into his skull putting him back on the ground.

'Is he a Super Saiyan?...' Trunks thought as he slowly got up and preformed his own stance. He too powered up to his limit and rushed at Gohan sending multiple kicks and punches at the Super Saiyan.

With much ease, Gohan dodged every single one of them and returned each strike with a strike of his own. Punch after punch he struck Trunks's stomach making him spit blood all over himself. To himself it seemed as if Gohan was trying to kill him!

'Got to overcome this... Why am I so weak...? I need to be ... A Super Saiyan!'

Trunks dodged one of Gohan's' punches and sent him flying with one of his own. Before the Super Saiyan could counter Trunks appeared behind him and sent him flying with axe kick. Before the lone warrior hit the ground, he recovered and sent a wave of Ki toward trunks.

Trunks didn't even move one bit, making Gohan believe he got hit with his attack. Being foolish Gohan let his guard down, but trunks came from behind and slammed his fist into unhealed wound of Gohan. This was insane to the super Saiyan. How did he have this much power already!

'Time to get serious. No more playing games'

Gohan jumped a few feet back and charged at Trunks with more speed than before. He sent strikes with his feet and hands at more of a higher speed and strength while Trunks met most of them, but received the hits and couldn't block as much anymore. With a final strike, Gohan clapped his hands together and put him to the ground with much force.

The elder warrior landed in front while he cupped his hands together charging his Ki intensely.

" Ka... Me...Ha...me..."

The attack was charged with a blue beam starting to grow in his hands while his power level continued to grow rapidly. Trunks on the other hand finally got to his feet, exhausted with no more power left stood in fear as he watched the beam charge ready to fire right for him.

"HA!"

The blue beam was shot right for trunks aiming to cause destruction. To Trunks it seemed as if time slowed down because his heart beats were slow and loud and the beam was racing at a slow rate. Was this it? Was he going to lose already like he did to the androids? His arms felt like jelly as he rose them up to take the beam in his hands. It burned like hell but surprisingly he held on to it, with it only pushing him slightly. Soon after he could hear a loud voice inside his head.

'Are you going to let the son of a low class warrior defeat you?! You are the son of the Prince of all Saiyans. Royal blood fuels you, meaning you are a Super Saiyan. Now turn into one, and defeat this clown!'

It seems as if at the moment Trunks's power level sky rocketed and he deflected the beam toward the endless part of the room. When Gohan glanced at his pupil he was in shock at the new appearance of Trunks. He too had spiked golden hair and his eyes were turquoise.

"Thank you father..." Trunks whispered before powering up once again smirking at Gohan.

"Ready for round two?"

(A/N Ah! Trunks had finally turned into a Super Saiyan. Chapter 4 is complete and I'm already at like two hundred something views. Lol dang people must like this story I'm guessing. But again thank you for taking the time into read this and I extremely encourage you to review. I want to hear your thoughts! I answer back to everyone. Oh yea! Just so everyone is on the same page. I write a chapter a day, but if you want more than one chapter in that day you got to give me 25 views and 2 reviews after I post the chapter.

( ramasioti100- Thanks man, hopefully it does. I don't want to lose the peoples interest.


	5. Chapter 5 The Nightmare Has Just Begun

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

( A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 5 The Nightmare has just begun

Training had gone well with the two half Saiyans since Trunks unlocked the legendary form Super Saiyan. Time was almost up in their chamber and the results had been very very good. Gohan had increased his power by almost double and secretly developed a new move that could possibly defeat both 17 and 18. Being 25 now and hadn't been able to cut his hair, he had a bigger resemblance of his father much like his younger years.

Trunks on the other hand was defiantly stronger than Super Saiyan Gohan when they first started training and could hold his form for an entire fight without being exhausted. The Saiyan's lavender hair grew out to his shoulders along with his facial structure becoming older. Now he truly looked like a real warrior.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Burning Attack!"

"Masenko!"

The two yellow beams collided with each other, both males putting all that they have into their blasts. It seemed that both were dead even, until Gohan put an extra push to overtake Trunks's and blast him to the entrance of the chamber. The eldest male powered down and made his way toward his pupil offering a hand to assist him.

"Nice work Trunks. I think we are definitely stronger than both of the androids to save our world. Today is the day we end the nightmare and bring peace to earth."

Trunks rose accepting the help of his teacher and nodded in response. Now that he had the training of Gohan and the form of a legend, he could easily take 17 and 18 himself. Or so he believed. He then looked down at his appearance in surprise that his whole attire had been ruined and now in rags much like Gohan's. Not only that, but no energy was left in his reserves.

"Yea we are defiantly stronger, but... I don't have any energy left and it would take days to get that back."

Gohan would make his way toward the entrance of their room was and come back with a bag of Senzu beans.

"I figured that, that would happen so I brought these. Only two left for the next couple months. We have to make this fight work, or we could be in trouble."

Both Saiyans ate the beans and felt their strength return within seconds. All their injuries had been healed and 100% of energy had been regained. Before they had left the chamber, Gohan used one of the techniques Piccolo had taught him and made a jumpsuit very similar to Gohan's but had the teaching of Gohan instead on the back. When they made their way outside they reached what they wanted.

Outside laying on the ground was Mr. Popo split in half dead with blood leaking all across the now ruined temple. On two pieces near the entrance was 17 and 18 waiting for their returned. In the air in the back was two more beings standing with a bored expression. One was a small purple man a large green hat and an orange tux. The other was very pale and an emotionless face. The male's hair was braided and laid on his shoulder. These two were androids 14 and 15.

"I and sis heard that you two were training to play. We brought some reinforcements to make sure we evened the playing field" 17 said as he stood and prepared to dash at the two Saiyans

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

* Flash back*

17 and 18 had just got done destroying a small town after they had both calmed down for the attack they had done on the amusement park. Just as the last human was destroyed a thought had popped into the mind of the male sibling.

"Hey 18, when you blasted Trunks, Gohan intercepted the blast and took the hit instead. Meaning that, that kid could very well be alive."

18 stopped blasting the remains of the city and too thought about the possibility. It made her blood boil as it became clearer and she flew right beside her brother and smiled wickedly before speaking.

"If that's the case then how about we find the little runt and end this little game"

17 just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Yea yea, what do you suppose we do?"

18 just continued to smile and looked into the sky before continuing the conversation.

"You don't do anything. Meet me here in 3 hours. I will tell you everything then."

17 just nodded and she blasted off into the distance. In the 3 hours

She had went to Dr. Gero's half destroyed lab and awakened androids 14 and 15. And met up with 17. The 4 of them searched all round for Trunks and maybe possibly Gohan to see if either of them were around. The last place in their Data base was Kami's look out. Sadly for the two Saiyans they would be correct.

17 and 18 landed on the lookout seeing Mr. Popo watering his flowers. Since learning about Kami's death he knew about who the androids were and what they were capable of. He instantly froze in fear and eyed the two on the ground and the two in the air not knowing what to do.

"W-what a-are you doing here?"

17 decided to handle the situation by stepping up the Guardian lifting him up by his shirt.

"Listen here round man. We know that Gohan and his little friend are still alive. Why don't you tell us and we will make your death very quick."

Mr. Popo eyed them with fear and gulped not seeing any way of getting out this. Maybe in hopes of telling them, they wouldn't kill him just yet.

"They are in the hyperbolic time chamber! They should be exiting soon!" The round man yelled within seconds. 17 just smiled and threw him on the ground.

"Hey 14, handle him will ya? I don't wanna get dirty."

The emotionless android rushed at inhuman speed and punched Mr. Popo in the gut with much force. The guardian of earth bent over in pain with a loss of breath. The tallest android then lifted him in the air with one hand on his wrist and the other on his ankle. With little strength of the android he tore Mr. Popo in half. Blood fell upon 14, but he didn't mind as he threw the two body parts on the ground. 17 and 18 both laughed at the same time and started blasting the whole lookout destroying most of its features. Once they were bored they sat upon two pieces of ruble and waited for the two Saiyans.

* Flash Back over*

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Gohan eyed at the dead man in sorrow and anger, but knew that the androids could have found them and that this was a possibility. Luckily they didn't destroy the whole look out and locked them in the chamber forever. He was then snapped out of his thoughts by 17 continuing to speak.

" Gonna say anything Saiyan Trash? I hope those 2 days were worth it. Because this time there will be no more mistakes."

With that he charged at Gohan with a fist cocked and ready but Trunks intercepted and kicked him off the look out. 18 anticipated this outcome and rushed at Gohan but with ease the older Saiyan blocked all of her strikes and was about to put her down too, but the two other Androids delivered a punch and a kick that sent Gohan crashing into ruble.

As 15 and 14 were about to continue their attack, two Ki blast him in the back and sent them off the look out with 17. Trunks rose in the air as a Super Saiyan, with his arms crossed and a smirk much like his fathers.

"Gohan take 17 and 18. I got these two new clowns."

( A/N the battle for earth has begun and it's finally started to get serious. Can Trunks and Gohan overcome the odds and defeat 14, 15, 17, and 18? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Another Road. If you would like another chapter today give this story some love and give it 25 more views and 2 more reviews :).

( ramasioti100- I didn't do it on purpose actually it was just random lol. Now that I think about it, it is similar. But I have plans for Trunks to get his sword way later in the story, he will get it don't worry.

( Mrs-TrunksBrief- lol people are liking this so they come out quick! And thanks for the good feedback.


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams Come True

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

( A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 6 Dreams come true

Both Trunks and Gohan had entered Super Saiyan form as they eyed the four deadly androids that stood before them. The Saiyans certainly had the power advantage, but as usual the androids had the numbers. Could the last Saiyans of all time overcome the challenge and save earth, or will evil surpass and end the Z fighters completely?

Trunks kicked the battle off and disappeared and reappeared right behind 15 and sent a kick that had been block from 14, his partner. In the corner of his eye he could see 18 dashing at his send, but trunks had other plans. He used 14 as a stepping stone to fly into a bit of space and blast 18 with a Ki blast. Little that he knew 17 was behind him and he threw several punches that easily stopped the moment of the youngest Saiyan. Trunks flew down back to the temple but was given a kick from 15 and 14 that put him right next to Gohan.

"Stop being so rash and think about what you are doing. We have 4 opponents and you try taking out all of them?"

Trunks got up slowly, wiping some blood from the corner of his lips, but smiled in enjoyment. He ignored Gohan for a moment before powering up slightly.

"Sorry about that. I just had to test their power. Now let's do the plan I originally had set. Now let's kick some metal."

With that both Saiyans disappeared and engaged combat with the androids. Gohan being the smarter fighter, only threw Ki blast at 17 and 18 from a far distance to draw them away from Trunks. They ate the bait and rushed toward him, Gohan blasted away from the area several miles from the temple ready to finish them once and for all.

Trunks on the other hand was dodging multiple strikes from the two lower androids that seemed to have infinite amount of stamina. All their punches contained the same amount of strength and they never got tired. At the same time he was dodging every single one, but he was slightly getting fatigue. He blocked both of their strikes with both of his hands and sent a large strike to the stomach of 14. 15 attempted a strike to his solar plexus, but Trunks grabbed 14 and made him intercept the hit. To finish the combo off, the younger Super Saiyan charged his Ki and rose his hands in the air.

"Take this, Finish Buster!"

The large ball of energy hit 14 and 15 and sent them crashing down to the temple. Trunks knew that wasn't enough energy to destroy them, but he was glad that sent a message. That not all Saiyans are weak as Dr. Gero implanted in the minds of the bots.

"I hope you two aren't done yet. I'm only warming up." Trunks said with confidence and stood his ground waiting for another attack.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Gohan had landed on a half destroyed Sky Scraper of a city the androids had destroyed a couple weeks ago. Sensing the area, he found that no one was around a perfect place to test his new abilities and finish the androids once and for all. His head rose in the air eyeing the two enemies that approached him. The lone warrior put up a defensive stance and powered up to a larger extend of his Super Saiyan abilities before 17 and 18 landed a few feet away from him. 18 decided to conversation first, making Gohan stop his actions.

"Look blonde boy, but playing around is up. We know that you wanted to direct us away from your little boyfriend while 14 and 15 easily take care of him. This time though no playing around it's time we settle this."

"Exactly what 18 said kid? You are looking at the strongest fighter known to man. You might get a couple hits here and there while I'm at a normal state, but 100% you stand no change."

With finishing that statement, he crouched down and charged his Ki to the max. A white aura surrounded him in a flickering type fashion and also around his sister. Cloud above started to form and darken the sky. Even the ground below shook as buildings fell from the intense power 17 put out. Gohan just eyed him with no sign of emotion as he finished. Once 17 finished he looked toward his sister with a sick smile before he started.

"Don't interfere with this fight, he's mine."

17 then dashed at the Super Saiyan with a punch to kill him in one hit. The strike went through Gohan as if he was made of air. He then felt a painful strike to his head that made him crash into a nearby building. Gohan stood in the air with his arms crossed and no scratches upon him.

"Since you are androids I can't sense your power level, but if I could I feel like I would be incredibly disappointed."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

14 and 15 both got up in union as if they were never hit. 15's glasses were shattered and most of his clothes were burned. 14 on the other hand had more burn marks and a few wires sticking out here and there. While Trunks only had a few bruises. The battle continued with 14 and 15 also going to their max slightly surprising Trunks.

Within seconds the two androids appeared front and back of the Saiyan and delivered multiple strikes that connected with ease. They didn't stop for several seconds until 14 slammed his head into Trunks that sent him into the remaining ruble. Without even resting Trunks blasted out of there but was met with a Ki blast from 15 that but him struggling to get back up.

"I would give up kid. You are fighting against creations of Dr. Gero there's no way you can win."

15 announced before landing next to him preparing to blast him to the other world. Before he could do that, Trunks rose his hands to his face with his fingers spread apart.

"Tell Dr. Gero this! Solar Flare!"

A white light that covered the whole area blinded 15 immensely but slightly blinded 14. Trunks took the opportunity and grabbed 15 by the shirt and placed his palm at his head with a blast charging quickly.

"Looks like this model is on recall."

With that the blast was launched and completely destroyed 15 leaving on the ground a few part of the smaller android. Trunks sighed in relief as he looked at the remaining of the two with confidence.

"You might be a creation of Dr. Gero, but you are fighting a creation of Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans!"

Trunks then rushed toward the android that continued to find his vision and sent a kick that had him down flying toward the ground. He used the last of his energy that he had left and placed his palms out in front of him.

"Buster Cannon!"

The slightly small blue beam connected and incinerated the last android with not much left over. Trunks powered down and fell to one knee smiling at his victory.

"I did my part, Gohan you need to finish this.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"One lucky hit and you think you can defeat me? Oh please you will see how powerful I am once your begging for mercy!"

17 shouted as he once again dashed toward Gohan throwing his fastest and strongest strikes he had ever done. Again as before Gohan dodged all of them and returned each strike with a hit of his own slowly taking the almighty android a size. The male android then threw one punch at Gohan but the Super Saiyan easily caught it.

"I would call your sister to help, because you need a hand."

"Huh what? I'm doing just-"

Before the android could finish Gohan tore the arm of the android and hit him with it to the ground. Some bit of blood covered Gohan's jumpsuit, but he didn't mind. For some odd reason he was enjoying this fight until the female android started to speak again.

"17 I'm jumping in, you are in no shape to continue fighting."

Barley standing up 17 shook with anger as he eyed his sister grinding his teeth together. He rose his remaining hand and aimed it at his sister as he sent a weak Ki blast that caught her off guard and sent her crashing into a nearby building.

"I told you to stay away!"

The lone warrior appeared once again behind 17 and laid his palm on the back of his skull. He smirked slightly as he charged a Ki blast quickly.

"Was that to me or to her?"

The blast was launched and instantly killed him. The dead corpse fell to the ground and leaked a large amount of blood that covered the ground in front of it. 18 stood in shock and fear as she witnessed her brother dying from the kid they had played with for so many years. Karma was true because now she was looking at her death.

"I will end you! Flare Blitz!"

A quick pink blast was launched at Gohan who had no time to even think about dodging. The attack exploded on impact and left a decent amount of smoke around the area. She had never learned to sense energy so she just figured that he was defeated. She smiled weakly but was soon met with a rude awakening.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Special Beam Cannon!"

The spiraling beam from Gohan's finger tips shot through 18, torso and left a hole bigger than her own two fists. She tried to move but soon fell to the ground lifeless. Gohan powered down completely while looking up in the sky finally glad it was over.

"That's what happens when you don't update your software, Gero."

(A/N Now that the androids have been defeated is the planet safe from any other threats? Is this just the beginning of issues for Gohan and Trunks? Does Dr. Gero have any other aces up his sleeve? Find out in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road. Chapter 6 complete we are soon heading out of the beginning of the story and entering the main plot. Thank you so much for the views and support. This story has been up for maybe a little bit over 24 hours and almost at 500 views! If you would like chapter 7 this evening give me 25 more views and 2 more reviews.

( ramasioti100- you got your answer right here! 13 will be awakened don't worry but not right now, at a much later time.

( Mrs-TrunksBrief- Thanks for the feedback and I was going to bring in 16 but I decided not to. I'm really trying to kick off the main plot and I need to end this little saga with the androids. Plus with 16 assisting he would destroy Trunks and Gohan.


	7. Chapter 7 : A Crash To The Past

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

( A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 7: A Crash to The Past

It had been 5 months since the fight with the evil androids created by Dr. Gero. Gohan and Trunks had become closer in power and friendship. Their relationship changed from teacher and student to more of a brother to brother. Since peace had been restored the harsh training that had before slowed down slightly, but they didn't get soft and lax around. When they weren't helping restore buildings, eating, or sleeping, they were training until the night was near.

Bulma had finished her project of the Time Machine and offered for Trunks or Gohan to leave and go, but both men were afraid that something might happen to earth and passed the idea several times. Little did they know, this casted away project would be the key to a whole new adventure in the near future

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A fist flew by Gohan's head as he dodged Trunks's strike with ease and sent one of his own. The youngest Saiyan matched it colliding knuckles and making a large impact to the ground below, both Saiyans putting more and more power by the second. The struggled ended in a draw as both fighters flew a few feet from each other ending the fight.

"Draw again. Looks like you are getting up to my level Trunks. I'm impressed. Maybe someday you will surpass me." Gohan said before scratching his head much like his father and laughing sheepishly.

"I don't know Gohan. It seems if I'm at a limit. I haven't gotten stronger in a while. Maybe this is as strong a Saiyan warrior can go... Or maybe there is another level."

Gohan rose his eyebrows slightly intrigued at his student's sudden thought.

'I can't tell him that there is a new level. He will just go and attempt reaching it and hurting his body. Even when I achieved it, I could only hold it for 10 seconds and it hurt like hell.' He slightly thought before making his way to Trunks and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I have been looking into it and I don't there is a new level, but maybe there is who knows? I'll look into it and tell you ok?"

Trunks just nodded in silent and continued to think on the new form.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Outside of earth approaching the planet was a very large space ship that held only two men. One of which consisted an insane amount of power that could possibly not be matched. One man stood at the Main window of the ship and eyed the growing planet with his only visible eye. To him, Earth would be a very well area to get his revenge on the son of a man that attempted to kill him and his son's life.

"My son, are you ready to achieve greatness and revenge that has been waiting to be awakened for many years?"

The only remaining man smiled in the darkness and didn't make a sound. All he could think of is that annoying crying sound he was reminded of everyday that haunted him day in and day out. Finally he could get the answer to stop the madness.

After a few minutes the ship had warned them of entering the atmosphere of Earth the two simply stood awaited for the doors to finally open. Once arriving on the planet and the hatch had been release, the one eyed man stepped first flying into the air along with his son.

"Such a beautiful planet don't you think my son? Too bad it has to go to waste."

Once again the younger male was silent and as seconds went by his power level shot up rapidly. This wasn't a normal man or similar to other people in the past. His resemblance would remind someone of a higher up from Egypt, by his necklace and the head band he wore. Much like many of the Z fighters, he had long black hair with only wearing white pants with his red top tied around it.

His father wore Saiyan like armor but was covered with a white scarfing that took up most of his torso. By seconds went by the youngest male's power level shot up to the roof , making the ground below shatter and light green aura surround his body. Soon after the man's jewelry shattered and his hair instantly turned baby blue along with his eyes. An evil smirk appeared on his lips as he made his way to his father.

The youngest male grabbed the shirt of his father and threw him into the air flying at incredible speed. A green Ki blast was launched soon after and incinerated the man in seconds. His power level continued to rise along with his body structure to increase in size. The smirk on his lips turned into a wicked smile.

"KAKAROT!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As if in union Trunks and Gohan looked into the sky from where they were talking and looked back at each other, sensing the incredible power level coming toward them at speed never seen before. By the ability of sensing they both knew that he had an even larger reserve of power sitting there in his use. Just by the feeling they knew this wasn't a friend.

"Trunks... You feel that?.."

Trunks gulped in fear and nodded in silence waiting for the opponent to arrive. He stood his ground and slowly started to tap into his power along with Gohan. It seemed like a second passed before he finally landed slowly to the ground as a green aura covered around him like a barrier.

"Kakarot... Kakarot... Kakarot... KAKAROT!"

His power level increased once again shaking capsule corp and destroying many of the building around it. Gohan recognizing that name stepped up to the man and stood his ground standing toe with the giant.

"That was my father's real name, but now he's dead. What do you want with him? Who are you?"

The tallest male continued to scream out that name and his hair along with his muscles started to grow until he finished the transformation. His hair know looked much like Trunks's when he was a super Saiyan and his muscles were almost tenfold of Gohan's. He smiled and looked down toward Gohan.

"I am Broly. Too bad your father is dead. Let me send you to meet him."

With that a punch sent Gohan flying into Capsule Corp and leaving him down for the count. Trunks instantly flashed to a Super Saiyan and rushed at Broly with speed the larger Saiyan could take with no effort. Broly rushed at him, surprising the young man grabbing him by the throat, squeezing the breath of him. Trunks kicked and squirmed but it had no effect to the likes of Broly. The vision of the half Saiyan blurred before a large blast made hit the monstrous Saiyan and made him drop Trunks.

The youngest Saiyan struggled to catch his breath as he took a kick to the gut that sent him flying into a nearby building of Capsule Corp. Gohan arose from his position as a Super Saiyan and both standing Saiyans rushed at each other engaged in combat. Broly easily countered and overpowered, Gohan's strikes and pummeled him into the ground. He then rose into the air and dove down, sending a kick to the lone warrior's torso. Over and over he repeated this until the eldest Half Saiyan fazed out of Super Saiyan.

Slowly Trunks had regained his breath back and jumped into help his teacher but was swatted away by the giant. This time he recovered and put both hands out in front of him and charged everything he had as a large blue beam was produced

"Buster Cannon!"

As the same time the attack was launched Broly left the sight of the injured warrior and rushed straight into the attack. The attack simply brushed off of him and he met Trunks with a wide grin that scared the younger Saiyan for life. It seemed that it was over as he threw his hands to the ground and trembled before the larger Saiyans might. Broly then lifted him up by his shirt and walked toward the now crawling Gohan.

' What... Power... I can't move...'

Gohan thought as he was picked up by his jumpsuit and thrown with Trunks into capsule corp were most of Bulma's projects was hidden. Trunks struggled to his feet mumbling something about his mother before Bulma herself came from hiding and held on to Trunks as she too watched the powerful warrior easily step into the building. Before she could even speak, Broly had grabbed her by the skull and delivered a knee that broke almost every single bone in her torso instantly killing her. A fist was thrown to her face that sent her flying out of the building.

Trunks just witnessing his mother's death, powered up surpassed his limits easily surpassing Gohan's max state. He rushed at the other Saiyan and threw a punch that finally connected which had been flying out of the building as well. He turned around and eyed at his injured partner with tears in his eyes as he helped Gohan to his feet.

"Come on Gohan we have to use the Time Machine to get out of this place. He's just too strong."

Gohan just simply nodded and wobbled his way over to the machine and hopped in and observed all the buttons and items that made up the machine. Right next to all of them was a full bottle of medicine that he guessed was for his father in the future. Just as Trunks was about to squeeze in as well, the beast had returned grabbing him by the neck and pulling away.

"Where are you going, little pig."

Trunks flared his strength and punched the opponent away slightly and engaged fist to fist combat matching Broly's every single blow.

" Gohan leave now! Don't argue just go! I can't hold him off any longer!"

Gohan knew that this was his only chance of survival and nodded in sorrow as he slammed his hands on all the buttons he could find. The machine lit up and started to float in the air. Broly noticed the escape and punched Trunks out of the building and sent an energy blast toward the machine. Too bad for Broly, because when the blast almost made contact the machine was gone.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The machine appeared in an unknown area and crash landed near a large ship that it too looked as if it took some damage to it. Gohan felt the effects of the crash and wobbled his way toward the other ship holding the medicine in his right hand. Once finally making it in side he collapsed and went unconscious. For a long time he could hear voices worrying over him and discussing his conditions.

"Gee! First Ginyu now this? What should we do with him?"

Another voice joined the conversation in a meaner tone and answered his question.

"Put him in the chamber for now. Once Kakarot wakes up we will discuss this issue. Freezia could be here any minute and I am still not immortal!"

Gohan opened one eye and smiled at he made out one of the people in the ship. The man who was unconscious in a chamber with a mask hooked up to his face. The lone warrior knew him all too well.

"Father..." He whispered before going unconscious again.

( A/N Now with Gohan in a different time line will his goal be achieved? Has Broly killed Trunks as well? Will both time lines ever survive the disasters that will come in the future? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road. Most favorite chapter I have written right now. I made Broly look like a boss! Once again thank you so much for the views and reviews and if you want chapter 8 sooner than expected give me 25 more views and 2 more reviews.

( ramasioti100- Thanks man. Here you go.

( XXXpossessedforlifeXXX- Glad you like the story. Here's another chapter for ya.


	8. Chapter 8 Nothing seems to be right

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

( A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's a alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 8: Nothing seems to be right

Gohan had made his way out of the corrupted timeline he had lived in and made his way to another. Sadly in the process he had to leave his pupil, Trunks left to deal with the monstrous Broly that it was obvious both of them had no chance against the warrior. It almost confirmed that Trunks would die and the earth would be destroyed. Could Trunks defeat Broly and save the future?

Still unconscious the lone warrior hadn't moved an inch since observing his healing father and listening in to the other two men speaking around him. One of them was a short, bald monk that was wearing Saiyan like armor much like the soldiers that laid around the ship dead. By his voice he could recognize that this was Krillin. The other beside him was a Full Saiyan much like Gohan's father and wore Saiyan Amor similar to Krillin's. For his age he was quite short but had a large amount of hair that spiked up in the shape of a flame that sort of made up for his height.

Incoming into the room came another short male, but he was certainly a kid judging by his facial features. He had a bowl cut haircut similar to Trunks's old hairstyle and as well wore the same armor. To much surprise this was the younger version of Gohan from the past.

"Don't you guys feel that power? Freezia is on his way and I don't think he's very happy. We gotta use the Dragon Balls now."

Vegeta was the first one to react and kneed Krillin and swatted away the younger Gohan away from the room. He took outside of the ship where all 7 of the magic balls laid. His signature smirk was made upon his lips as he rose his hands in the air.

"Come one stupid balls, Make me immortal!"

The 7 spheres didn't even more or light up as Vegeta stood in silence stilling smiling unknowing that there had to be a password. Thinking he had immortality clenched his fists in might and rose into the sky awaiting the leader of the galactic trade organization.

"Freezia, wait until you feel the wrath of an Immortal Super Saiyan!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A few minutes went by and both males that were attacked from the oldest Saiyan, met up and observed the unconscious lone warrior and brought him up on each side. For some odd reason to Gohan, this odd man's Ki source felt very familiar but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Luckily for the Super Saiyan his jumpsuit had been almost completely ruined from the Wrath of Broly so no one wouldn't notice he had the same as Goku, his father.

They lifted him and put the injuries warrior into a healing tank next to Goku's. Once they had hooked up everything with one push it was on filling the whole tank with healing liquid. Both makes exhaled and made their way to the exit. But Gohan prepared to dash out first.

"Come on Krillin, Vegeta doesn't know the password yet. Let's go get Dende and hurry up and make the wish."

With that the two Z fighters blasted off to their secret hideout where the past Bulma and Dende were currently hiding at.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The King of many planets and Galaxies was outraged that , that fat Namek decided not to tell him the blasted password and his little assistant wasted his time allowing the earthlings to get their wish. Freezia easily handled Guru's guardian and was heading back to the ship where all the Magic Spheres laid. Within minutes he was met was a confident Vegeta blocking his path?

"Vegeta. Just the man I'm looking for. You see these Dragon Balls require something very vital and I don't have it. Mind tell me what it is?" He said grinding his teeth together and his power rising by the second

The Prince of all Saiyans stood with his arms crossed, simply watching Freezia in amusement as he enjoyed his so called immortality. He rose his hands and lowered his guard.

"Too late Freezia. I got my wish granted already. You see, you're about to witness the power of an Immortal Super Saiyan. This is for all the Saiyans you destroyed! Prepare to die FREEZIA!"

With that he powered up to Freezia's power level equally and busting, his scouter. The ice demon simply frowned and moved his small hands in front of him, cracking them, preparing for battle. To him, he was slightly afraid that Vegeta could have possibly gotten his wish and this could be his final battle. But he doubted it 99% of the way.

The Full Saiayn kicked the battle off with rushing at the ice demon throwing many strike that was matched and dodged by Freezia's counters. He surprised the tyrant by appearing behind him and delivering a kick that sent him flying to a nearby rock. The smaller warrior recovered by then and rose his power even more in anger, surpassing Vegeta's. He then smiled and observed his now cracked armor.

"Very good for space trash. That was a nice warm up, now time for the real act."

He appeared instantly in front of the Prince and wrapped his long tailed around his neck, squeezing the air of his opponent. Vegeta weakly smirked and placed his palm on Freezia's torso and sent a Ki blast that freed him.

"Don't... touch ... Me... You... Freak!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Around this time the future version of Gohan had healed 10% of the way, finally becoming conscious. He slowly opened his eyes trying to observe where he was. The state his body was in, to him was terrible and he could barely feel a single thing. After a few seconds the eyes of the lone warrior wondered to his healing father as he recalled that he was in Freezia's ship.

'Father... It's been so long... I'm glad I can see you again.'

With that his eyes closed and he thought of his situation. He couldn't change too much or it will alter the whole universe he was in. Gohan had to make a false identity for himself of the time being and make sure certain events had to happen. First on his list was Goku becoming a Super Saiyan. Without that his father wouldn't be a good assent to the fight of the androids and Broly in the upcoming years.

Right now that was good for a plan to his mind as he went back to sleep allowing himself to heal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Freezia stood up with most of his armor destroyed and his anger at high point. He rose from the crashed point and stared toward Vegeta with hatred in his eyes.

"You are stronger indeed Vegeta. But what I am about to show you, will make you wish you were never immortal!"

(A/N Can Vegeta survive and withstand the might of Freezia? What is this ace Freezia has in his sleeve? Will Freezia or the Z fighters get their wish? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road. Sorry for the slightly short chapter but I am on a business trip with my father and I got to write on the road. Since I am posting a little later than usual I'll post Chapter 9 today free of charge. Your views and reviews are appreciated :D


	9. Chapter 9 Whats worse than bad news?

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

( A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 9: What worse than bad news?

Two warriors stood their ground at the slightly damaged Namek grounds. Both fighting for a common a purpose. To completely destroy and kill each other. Vegeta had gaining the upper hand early and ticking off the ice demon severely. Now it was time to return the favor to the Saiyan Prince and finish the fight.

Now finishing powering up, Freezia couched down pushing his limits even further beyond. Slowly his body started to grow rapidly, stretching his armor and snapping it half. All the limbs of the tyrant grew in size as well as his horns and head. It seemed as if was becoming a giant. This process continued for a full minute before it was complete. He looked the same except with large limbs and a much longer tail. The Ice Tyrant's power level easily doubled and exceeded that. Vegeta simply stood in awe but changed his appearance with a confident smirk.

"So you finally hit your growth spurt Freezia. Don't you know the meaning of immortal? I can't die! Even so I am more power than you! I. Am. A. Super Saiyan!"

The Prince of all Saiyans rushed at the newly transformed ruler but was met with a punch that stopped his moment. Vegeta doubled over in pain and was quickly sent down by a wave of Ki from the tyrant. Freezia stood in amusement and sent dozens of Ki blasts, almost destroying all the ground below.

"Like I said Vegeta. This form will make you wish you weren't immortal. My power level easily surpasses one million. Let's see if a Super monkey can keep up." In a much deeper voice he announced before dashing down engaging the fight once again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The two healthy Z fighters made their way down to the hideout and met up with Dende and Bulma. Quickly explaining the situation and needing Dende, they blasted off back to Freezia's ship were all 7 of the Dragon Balls were laid. Finally having the password Dende commanded forth the magic dragon and Porunga had been summoned.

To Krillin and Gohan's surprise, the dragon was much bigger in size than the dragon on earth and sort of resembled a lizard. He looked down at the three observing that he had been summon before speaking.

"You have summoned me. You may now have 3 wishes. Speak now"

The Dragon said in English surprisingly and his voiced boomed across the land they were standing on. The earthlings had finally noticed that the sky had gone pitch black and dragon had a yellow powerful glow. Gohan decided to try the first wish and moved up toward Dende.

"First wish for Guru's life to be extended."

Dende translated the wish in his native language and the Dragons eyes glowed as he rose 1 of his insanely large fingers. "Your wish has been granted. 2 remain."

Gohan continued whispering to his new friend and asked for his new wish.

"I wish for Turles to be revived"

Same as before the Dragon granted the wish and this time rose up two fingers and reminded them that one more wish remained. In the other world the newly revived Saiyan looked above his head as noticed that his halo disappeared. This Saiyan resemblance an exact copy of Goku, but with a more tannish shade of skin and purple and gray Saiyan armor. A smirked was written on his lips while he bowed to his new teacher also known as King Kai before blasting off the planet. Before he could get anywhere off the planet he vanished and appeared on planet Namek. The newly arriving Saiyan sensed several power levels but noticed Freezia's first and took off in that direction.

Back where the dragon stood he threw up his final finger and announced that the final wish had been done and left. Both Krillin and Gohan exhaled in relief before going back to check on the two healing Saiyans.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

For the whole time Vegeta continued to get pummeled over and over by the ice demon until he couldn't feel any part of his body. It seemed as if all this immortality was a joke. Was the Dragon Balls even magical? So much doubt was made in his mind as he crashed into another rock. He kneeled from the ground slowly and eyed the sky. Why was it black? It could be.

As if he had an automatic sight he launched his eyes on the floating Dragon in the sky holding up three fingers. He slammed his fist into the dirt but smiled at how Freezia couldn't get his wish. The last remaining strength of him left as the ice tyrant landed his giant foot upon his chest. The Prince of all Saiyans coughed up a large amount of blood but continued to smile.

"Look Freezia! Look at the sky! You see that? The earthlings had already granted their wish it's too late!"

Before the ice tyrant could even move, a kick was sent, knocking him into some of the remaining ruble that littered across the land. Turles landed with his arms crossed and silently laughed at Vegeta's condition.

"I find this funny. The almighty Saiyan Prince unable to move by what? Freezia? Seems as if Royal blood is the true blood of a low class warrior."

The revived Saiyan placed his palm out and blasted the entire area that Freezia had crashed in. And continued to blast the area with dozens and dozens of more blasts that was as powerful as the rest. Once he was done, there was barley any of the original ground, but stood a few meters away was Freezia still in contact. His armor was damaged more than before and it seemed as if he was fatigued. But the fight didn't end right there. They both rushed at each other at speed a human eye couldn't catch. It seemed as if Turles had the upper hand and Freezia on the defensive end.

On the ground below laid Vegeta in more anger than pain as he is witnessing true humiliation from this low class warrior.

'I shouldn't have finished him off then..'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

* Flash Back*

Raditz, the older brother of Goku had just been defeated by Goku and Piccolo by a Kamehameha and a special beam Cannon at the same time. Before the Saiyan's last dying breath he warned them in 2 years' time that 3 stronger Saiyan warriors would appear and kill them all. In more excitement than fear the duo was ready. Both of them along with several of the Z fighters trained their hearts out for the upcoming battle, soon enough it was time.

The warning had been true and the three of them arrived. The Saiyan General Nappa, A newly promoted elite Turles, and of course the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. The battle had been rough, but in surprise the Z fighters had eliminated Nappa with a Destructo Disk from Krillin splitting him in half. At the time Turles was going one on one with the mutant Tien and Piccolo but was met with an intercept from Goku.

"Hey, I thought it was 2 on 1. Not 3 on 1. No matter it won't help your odds anyhow."

Goku frowned in response and powered up along with the other two who had been fighting Turles.

"Look. I can sense that you don't have much evil inside of you. Leave this planet now and you won't be destroyed."

Turles seriously pondered the idea and froze dropping his guard. He stared at the Z fighters before being launched in the sky by Vegeta who had thrown him with almost all of his strength.

"I don't like traitors.."

With that he sent a powerful blast that turned him into dust instantly. The leader of the Z fighters closed his eyes in sorrow and opened a mental conversation with Kami.

'Kami, one of the Saiyans Turles had been defeated from an unnecessary cause. Is there any way we can prevent him from being sent to Hell?'

As if immediately Kami answered and replied to Goku's request.

'I may have an answer, I'll will get back to you soon as I can.'

* Flash back end*

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Prince of Saiyans punched the ground once again in anger and rose in quick speed watching the fight.

'There's no way he can be a Super Saiyan... Right?'

(A/N now that Turles has been revived is he the key to defeating Freezia? Will Goku or the future counter part of Gohan wake up in time to assist in the fight? What will Vegeta do now knowing his former partner is alive? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road. I have hit it! 1000 views! Thanks so much on allowing me to have these views. I appreciate it so much when you guys view and enjoy my writing. Just for giving me that I'll put up chapter 10 tonight for nothing in return.

( Mrs-TrunksBrief- thanks for being a loyal reader and enjoying the story! Chapter 8 was the last chapter before the crazy stuff started to happen as you saw in this chapter. Even more better stuff soon to come.

( ramasioti100- same as Mrs-TrunksBrief thanks for reading the story man. Future Gohan will assist in the fight but it will be after Goku is healed since he was getting healed at a later time. But it is certain he will be involved.


	10. Chapter 10 Cold Message

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

( A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 10: Cold message

With Turles evening the odds and overpowering the ice tyrant and using his training methods, to injure him, could this possibly be the answer the Z fighters need to stop Freezia and his evil ways. Or does the ice demon have an extra gun in his arsenal that could put this little rally of the Saiyans to a put? Only time will tell.

Punches, slaps, kicks, and even chops were connecting with Freezia from Turles that handled this situation with ease. With one final Axe Handle strike from his clapped fist, he sent the enemy flying toward the ground. Before he could connect, the full Saiyan grabbed him by the horns and sent two knees to the back of the head of the tyrant sending him landing toward Vegeta who was now standing smiling.

"Even this space trash is defeating you? So much of the Planet Trade Organization leader. It's quite sad if you ask me."

Vegeta said then kicked the ruler in the head and sent him into a nearby lake of water. With the tyrant out for a while he looked at Turles who simply returned the observation in a smug look. Both men didn't make a single sound as they waited for someone to make the first move.

"Vegeta..."

" Hmph, Turles."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Goku's eyes snapped open as he awakened from his unconscious state. In and out he felt the battle going outside. Vegeta certainly got stronger than before, but Turles was just off the chart. Was the third insane power level Freezia? Now that he was awake he could find some answers. With a weak burst of his Ki the chamber shattered and he hopped a few feet from the waiting present Gohan and Krillin. Finally seeing his father healed, Gohan ran and hugged his father and welcomed him back.

"Hey there Gohan! After the fight with Ginyu I thought I would be dead for sure! Luckily I pulled through huh?" He said laughing and scratching his head sheepishly.

"I know. Me and Krillin thought you would never heal. Luckily Freezia had some healing tanks here on the ship... But some guy crashed here on Namek and he's healing over there. He was in pretty bad shape when we found him and he hasn't told us anything."

Goku's attention turned to the future counterpart of Gohan and sensed his energy to see if he was friend or foe.

'Wow, this guy is holding a huge amount of power! This guy could probably take Freezia. I wonder who he is.'

Then it had hit him that his Ki source was very similar to his sons, almost exact. He looked at Gohan and then back to the healing version and didn't see that much resemblance.

'There's no way... Even if it was... How?'

He shook his head out of thought and kneeled down to the same height as his son and gave the famous son grin.

"Look I don't know who he is, but I believe he's good. Don't worry. I'm going to go see and finish Freezia, but I want you two to stay here and watch this guy. Who knows what his motives are?"

Both of the smaller Z fighter agreed and Goku blasted off to the battle heading to assist his fellow Saiyans.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Vegeta I would just run away. This fight is for an elites only. Sorry but you're not invited."

Vegeta shook with anger and clenched his fists. He already sensed the revived Saiyans power and knew that he was no match for his new power much less Freezia. His attention turned to another power level coming toward his way.

"Of course... Kakarot is healed..."

As if on que, the younger Saiyan landed on the destroyed ground smiling at the gathered Saiyans fighting for a common cause. Recovering from near death his power level doubled and was now a little over Vegeta's but quite equal. He walked over to the injured Vegeta and stretched his rejuvenated muscles.

"Long time no see guys. Glad your back Turles."

Before Turles could even respond Vegeta caught Goku off guard and kicked him with all his might making him fly miles away. Not even looking toward the other enemies in the area he blasted after his rival with a sly smirk on his lips.

"Kakarot, we have a score to settle."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

* Flash back*

With Turles being killed by Vegeta wanted to avenge his fellow blood by defeating himself. He called off all his Z fighter friends and changed the whole course of the fight to the Antarctic ice lands were the fight would be fought. Goku was the first to land on the ice and eye the incoming Prince with a slight bit of anger.

"That was the last life you will take! Today this ends your rain of taking innocent lives!"

Vegeta simply laughed in amusement as Goku entered his. Both Saiyans powered up, but by stats the Prince was easily the stronger one of the two. He was the one who kicked off the fight and dashed at the leader of the Z fighters with a kick that sent him into an iceberg. Not allowing him to even recover, dozens of Ki blasts were sent into that direction, destroying multiple blocks of ice. After he was done, to much surprise the scouter still had his power level still there alive.

Out of the ice enraged Goku with a punch cocked back that connected to the face of the Prince. Continuing the combo, he delivered a one more punch and a kick that sent him down into a newly opened patch of icy water. But sadly Vegeta countered and stopped himself from falling down. He touched his face and noticed blood dripping from his lips and his scouter broken.

"Blood... Blood?... How did a low class draw blood from a noble? Must be luck. It won't happen again Kakarot!"

A large explosive wave of Ki was launched in the area destroying most the ice. Goku didn't even have a chance to prepare before Vegeta sent strikes he couldn't even comprehend. Slowly he felt the damage and fatigue starting to catch up with him and he was slowly getting more injured than usual. Vegeta finished his thrash when he kneed him in the gut and sent a Ki blast to the back.

The younger Saiyan fell in the icy water and struggled to keep consciousness. Pictures in head of Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Kami, and even Turles reminded him to keep going and win this. He blasted out of the water slightly shivering with his hands spread open In front of his face.

"Solar Flare!"

A large white blinding light was produced and hit the eyes of Vegeta who soon was crawling at the pain. Not only it made him unable to see anything, it gave a sharp intense ringing pain. Goku took advantage of the situation and cupped his hands in the motion of his favorite technique.

" Ka... Me...ha... Me..."

The blue blast was being charged intensely as Vegeta to continue to attempt to gain his eyesight. Soon enough he achieved just that and looked his eyes on the opponent, but it was too late.

" HA!"

The attack gave the Prince no chance or opportunity to even dodge and hit him straight on carrying him to the sky and out of the area. Second by second the burning sensation turned into complete terror before he moved himself out of the attack and stood catching his breath. Most his armor was destroyed and multiple burns was shown upon his skin.

"I won't stand for this... I WONT STAND FOR THIS!"

Vegeta yelled before creating a small ball in his hands and launching it in the sky.

"Very cleaver Kakarot I noticed you removed the moon on this filthy planet. No matter I'll create one for myself! Once I return you will see the wrath of a true Saiyan warrior."

He eyed the ball and his Saiyan blood started to pump. Fur began to grow all over and his body to grow insanely. The tail wrapped around his waist untied itself and waved back and forth swiftly and grew in size as well. To nah normal human being it looked like he was turning to a giant ape.

"What the heck is going on?..."

Goku thought in fear as he could sense Vegeta's power level sky rocketing to incredibly heights. By now he had surpassed himself 10 fold and he was going anyways. Seconds went by before a large slightly damaged ape fell from the sky and landed right in front of Goku.

"Nice to see you, Kakarot. Ready for round two?!"

Giving no time for response, he blasted a large Ki blast from his mouth that hit Goku directly injuring him severely. Vegeta then hoped forward and landed on the downed fighter's legs, instantly shattering them. The younger Saiyan screamed at the top of his lungs in pain and laid there in defeat.

Large hands scooped him up and squeezed the life out of him, slowly snapping all of his bones.

"Seems like this is the end Kaka-"

"Special Beam Cannon!"

Vegeta was interrupted by a spiraling beam that shot through his tail. The ape froze in pain and in awe and dropped Goku right in the arms of Piccolo. He smirked at his successful attack and allowed Goku to lay on the ground with his hand stretched out.

"Piccolo... Take... My last bit of... Energy... You can... Win..."

The Namek nodded and took his hand, absorbing the last bit of energy. He then cracked his neck and his knuckles eyeing the severely injured prince.

"No time for warm ups. This is it!"

He rushed at Vegeta who had no strength to move. He felt all the strike that were sent and thrown up to the sky where he was hit by a Ki blast that sent him flying even more. Several moments later he landed on the ground barley moving. The non-broken arm grabbed a control and controlled his space pod to his current location.

Before he could crawl in, piccolo appeared in front of him about to deliver the final strike.

"Wait!" Both warriors heard from the barely conscious warrior as he smiled weakly.

"Don't kill him... He's strong... I want ... A rematch... Please..."

Piccolo didn't argue and left Vegeta who left the planet in his pod. Thus making earth safe from this threat.

* Flash Back End*

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Slowly rising from the water of Namek was Freezia in a different state than before. His head was almost 3 times larger and longer with several horns lined along it. He was slightly shorter, but his power level was just unimaginable. Even surpassing Turles. The smile on the tyrant's lips, was just plain evil and everyone knew that.

"I wonder if monkeys like playing laser tag." He said slightly as he pointed his fingers toward the unguarded Turles.

(A/N Now that Freezia had recovered will the Z fighter stand any bit of chance against his might? Will the power of Goku settle this little rivalry between him and Vegeta? Will Turles side with Freezia or Goku in the future? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road. First I wanted to say I know I'm spelling Frieza's name wrong. I like spelling it like Freezia because the author that got me into fanfic spelled it like that. Two, I finally hit chapter 10! Milestone anyone? I gave you 3 chapters in one day for free so please give this story some love and view and review.

( ramasioti100- Since Turles trained with King Kai he would know the Kaioken and possibly the spirit bomb. I'm guessing you have to see in the near future.

( XXXpossessedforlifeXXX- Piccolo stayed on earth with the other of the Z fighters. The only people on Namek that we know of is ; Gohan ( Future), Gohan ( Past), Vegeta, Goku, Turles, and Frieza. I noticed that light chapters were kinda short so I tried make it a little longer. Hopefully this was better.


	11. Chapter 11 Bitter Revenge

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

(A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 11: Bitter Revenge

With Vegeta attacking the newly healed Goku, will this be a new chapter within the books of history? Does the Prince even have enough power to stand up to the leader of the Z fighters and win? Does this attack make the eldest Saiyan side with the ice demon? We shall see once returning to our warriors.

Now fully transformed into his 3rd form, rose in the air smugly looking at the unguarded Turles that simply watched his two Saiyan blood rush off and settle their differences. Freezia took the situation in his advantage and shot two beams at inhuman speed toward the Saiyan. Turles, now being on alert turned in time to swat the blast away and stare in awe at the transformed tyrant.

"So another transformation... It seems as if now we are slightly on leveled terms. It's a pity that I'm only using a quarter of the power I actually have. You stand no chance."

The revived Saiyan then crouched down slowly raising his power. Little pebbles from the ground started to rise in the air and the ground started to shake violently. Freezia simply watched, unknowing of his skyrocketing power level. Red aura covered the charging man, and slightly made a reddish shade of skin appear on top of.

" Kaio-Ken!"

With one final burst of energy the move was complete and Turles stood in his transformation. The ice tyrant, not knowing how to sense energy without a scouter slightly tilted his head and laughed in arrogance.

"Just because you turned red, does not mean y-"

The sentence was cut off from a knee to the head from Turles sending him in the air. Without a trace, except for his red aura, he appeared once again but from the top sending a large punch to the gut of Freezia who swiftly dodged. In response to that attack, the ice demon sent two beams that connected to his opponent's chest. Luckily it didn't pierce anything, but it certainly left a mark.

"Nice moves Freezia, try this. Kaio-Ken attack!"

The man disappeared and reappeared by striking his opponent into his face making him fly several miles. Turles prepared to chase after him before smirking and powering up more slightly.

"This is only the beginning."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Once the earth raised Saiyan had landed on his feet recovering, he blocked an incoming kick from the angry prince. To return the favor, Goku swept the man and sending him falling to his face. Quickly capitalization he drove a knee into his jaw, but was barley blocked. Both men jumped back creating more distance between them.

"Why Vegeta? Why? We can settle this now? We could settle this after we defeat Freezia."

"Shut up Kakarot! I don't care about that freak. I want my revenge from defeating me back on that blasted planet. Only the strongest warrior will survive. I will destroy you Kakarot!"

Both Saiyans rushed at each other in combat sending multiple strikes both matching every single blow. Being more injuries and fatigued, Vegeta started to take more and more hits and became on the defensive end. To counter this attack he purposely took a punch and doubled over. Goku seemed to pause and eyed the now smiling Prince. A purple Ki blast was being charged in his hands and blasted point blank range that sent him heading for the ground.

The now winning Saiyan, turned his head to the sudden power spike in Turles and in Freezia. It was almost too high to even read. Shaking in even more anger he, shook his head and blasted toward Goku once again. Both of his hands were cupped behind him as he approached the now recovered man. A purple blast was quickly being charged, him being weak and tired from his fight from the ice tyrant it wasn't much energy left. Before he could even launch his attack, the younger Saiyan appeared before him and grabbed one of his wrists pulling it tightly.

"You've given me no choice, Vegeta. I now have to destroy you."

Goku then pulled his wrist out of place and sent a kick to his gut. Vegeta doubled over in insane pain and started to cough up blood. He was then sent down into the ground from an axe kick that made his power level start decline quickly. Hitting the ground with much impact, the Prince barley made his way to his feet frowning in sorrow.

"You... Won't... Beat... Me..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Inside the healing chamber Gohan had now been healed around 60% of the way and he had finally awakened from his unconscious state. Being able to sense energy he followed the fights that were going on and was surprised of Turles's power. Why was he evens brought back? Did he really alter the timeline that bad? Even his father was much weaker than in his timeline and was fighting Vegeta for Kami's sake! He could tell His father was easily handling Vegeta now and it seemed as if he was trying to kill him.

The lone warrior pondered that idea and shook his head. He couldn't allow to Vegeta to die. Even though he might be bad, he needed that power to defeat the androids, more so Broly. Gohan would need all the help he could get once Broly made his appearance.

'Gosh... What do I do...? I'm not healed as of yet... But my power can easily end that fight... I have to... Broly... Androids... Trunks! Trunks won't be born in this timeline if father kills him! I need to help.'

Quickly realizing those thoughts he blasted open the tank and rushed outside of the ship. Not even sensing anything else, the Super Saiyan flew as quickly as he could down to the fight of Goku and Vegeta. Watching him leave was the younger Version of Gohan and Krillin staring in awe from the intense power this mysterious man held.

"What should we do?"

The younger version just shrugged and blasted off going after his future counterpart, the short monk went as well and followed his best friend's son.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Punch after punch, kick after kick Turles delivered finish his new technique the Kaio- Ken attack. He finished the technique by axe handle striking him to the ground and stopping his fall with a knee to the gut. The full Saiyan stomped on the Tyrant's head and charged a purple beam in his hand ready to finish this war. Just as he was about to launch it, an unknown voice was heard in the background.

"Freezia, stand down. I got this one."

A purple beam shot through the shoulder of Turles and another and another until he had holes throughout his torso. Struggling to look at his attacker he looked at two beings. One was much taller than Freezia but had a smooth body, a round head, and a much longer tail than the ice tyrant's. To his right was even taller male who looked much like Freezia in his second form but wore a cape and had much more expensive armor.

"This monkey caused you trouble? Pitiful that I had a brother this weak."

Freezia rose from his downed state and stared at his father and brother in surprise as clenched his fist in embarrassment and anger.

"Father... Cooler..."

Both ice demons flew down and landed right next to the downed Saiyan and smiled. All of the family circled around Turles aiming their fingers right down at them, charging a death beam.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The future counter part of Gohan landed on the battle field, splitting Vegeta and Goku from continuing their fight. He spread his arms in front of the injured Prince and looked at his father in much seriousness.

"I can't tell you who I am, but I'll let you know this. This fight is over. You are not killing Vegeta!"

Goku jumped in surprise as he titled his head in that comment. Was he a servant of the Prince? No he couldn't be. No Saiyan armor was shown upon him and his ruined jumpsuit sort of looked like the Turtle style jumpsuit master Roshi gives. Just before Goku could respond he noticed Turles's power level drop rapidly and turned his head in that direction preparing to leave.

"Right. I can't stay and argue I have to leave"

With that Goku left Gohan and Vegeta at their position.

The lone warrior hauled up the injured Saiyan and made his way back to the ship hoping to find a remaining healing chamber.

(A/N with King Cold and Cooler now arriving on Namek what could this mean for the Z fighters? Is the end of the Saiyans? Or will the Z fighters pull through and defeat the Cold family? Find out next time in Dragon ball Z: Another road. Ah Chapter 11 completed. These going out pretty quick huh? If you would like chapter 12 out today give the story some love and give it 25 views and 2 review :)

( Mrs-TrunksBrief- Turles is the main villain in the movie Tree of Might. Rumors say he is the twin of Goku or the 2nd son of Bardock. If you look at him up online he looks exactly like Goku but with a more tannish shade of skin and Saiyan armor. I haven't seen much people use him as a good guy, so I decided to try it.


	12. Chapter 12 Falling down again

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

(A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saipan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 12: Falling down again.

Cooler and King cold had just arrived on planet Namek to address this situation at hand. Without their assists it would have been most likely the end of Freezia and his wrath as ruler of the Planet Trade Organization. Almost killing Turles the second strongest fighter on the planet, is this the end of the fight for the Z fighters?

Putting more and more strength into his flight, Goku blasted at quick speed to the battle grounds of the ice family. The three tyrants turned their head at the younger Saiyan who put a quick stop in his dash. Sweat was starting to drip upon his brow from the intense power the three have off.

'There's no way I can go and attack all of them... I gotta try. We can't let Turles die again.'

The leader of the Z fighters dove down to the battle field with his hands spread in front of his face. A bright white light forming.

"Solar flare!"

The three family members were temporary blinded as the Saiyan made his way on the ground. Not wasting anytime he sent a punch to Freezia, a scissor kick to King cold and an uppercut to cooler which had them flying in different directions. He then picked up his injured friend and blasted his way back toward Dende on the space ship. Looking down he could tell that there was still a small chance he could stay alive. Just a little chance. Trying to help out, Goku started to pour his own energy into the man while taking off to the ship.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cooler recovered from the solar flare first and rose from his crash landing first rubbing his jaw slightly. It hadn't been 10 minutes on the blasted planet and already it was causing him trouble. If it hadn't been for that stupid foot soldier who called from his scouter informing him and his father that Vegeta was so called immortal then this wouldn't have happened.

'I should have let my little brother just died off... Always trying to think he's better than me... I'll show him... Wait. Who's that?'

In the sky above he could make out two small figures flying in the sky toward another location. Being the more powerful and faster being, the second oldest ice demon appeared in front of Gohan and Krillin with his arms crossed.

"I don't suppose you know the man who attacked us, do you? Orange clothing. Spiky hair. Annoying monkey abilities."

With every sentence, Cooler's power level rose in hundreds and his frown got deeper and deeper. The two Z fighters could only freeze in fear from the intense power he was showing off, it was almost more powerful than the mysterious man they had healed earlier. Krillin being the braver one of the two, stepped up and put up a defensive guard.

"Gohan, you gotta follow them. I'll hold them off. Make sure everyone is healed and come back... I won't last long."

Gohan was about to protest before Krillin shouted for him to go anyways. The small monk knew that, he was most likely going to die, but it was for a cause. Maybe he would get wished back soon. For now he need to focus on fighting. Goku's son soon blasted off, trying to trail his where everyone was headed back to.

"Hmm bold move little man. Will it be enough time though? I doubt it."

Wasting no time, Cooler drove a knee that snapped a few ribs of the monk and sent a whip from his tail to send him crashing down into the water of the planet. The ice demon pondered of just going after the boy, but this was too amusing. With that he dove down and headed for his kill.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The lone warrior had landed many moments before back to the ship and found Dende who healed Vegeta quickly. The small namekian didn't ask any questions or protest since he could trust this man's judgment for some reason. Much like Goku, he felt a strong familiarity between him and Gohan, but just shrugged it off. A few seconds after the Prince was healed he rose from his injured state standing toe to toe with the Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta. I don't want to fight you. We need your help in fighting these ice demons. Assist us in this fight then you can go off alone. If you don't help us, you will most likely get killed by one of them first or Goku himself... If not them... Then me."

Gohan said boldly trying to intimidate the smaller Saiyan and succeeding. Just as the Prince was going to reply Goku had landed and dropped Turles near Dende. All of them could see that he was in the worst shape and barley hanging on to life itself. The man was wheezing pretty bad and more and more blood leaked by the second.

"Dende... Heal... Him... Please..."

The second eldest Saiyan, pleaded starting off the conversation. From using most of his energy from flying surpassed his limits he was quite out of breath at the moment. The namkekian did his job and healed the Saiyan. Being one and having the ability to make himself double the strength now much like Vegeta as well made the Saiyans almost on par with the ice demon.

Turles kicked up from laying down and stood with the other 3 Saiyans with a sly smirk. He along with the other members could sense the Gohan On his way and Krillin getting beat senseless. Him now being the strongest now made his way toward the door and started making plans.

"Goku, you stay here and wait for your son. Me, Vegeta, and... What's your name?"

He pointed at the future version of Gohan, but in response he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about it."

Turles didn't even argue and went along with it. Continuing his plan he looked back at all of them and started once again.

"We will fight the ice family and show them up once and for all. I have a technique that I can use that will take them out in one attack, but it's going to take time... A lot of time. It's more like a last resort because if it's fails... We most likely lost."

All of them nodded and the three Saiyans dashed outside, going into different direction to their opponents. Goku sat down awaiting for his son, slightly feeling upset that he was left out from the fight because of his strength.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cooler rose Krillin from the water finally by his neck and smiled. A finger was pointed at is heart with a death beam ready to finish him instantly. Just as he was ready to launch it, a Reddish punch connected with the skull of the ice demon that sent him flying into the water.

"Payback isn't fair. Is it?"

Freezia had been recovered from the attack a long time ago, but not able to sense power level, the ice tyrant couldn't do a think but fly around searching for the Saiyans. Just as he was about to check another area, a boot smashed his body into the ground and several purple Ki blasts were sent into his direction. Almost all of them connected and severally damaged the ruler. Vegeta then landed with his arms crossed and his signature smirk upon his lips.

"Can't get enough of me huh?"

Gohan had been rushing for King Cold since him being the strongest out of all the enemies. In his timeline, Goku had a slight harder time defeating him even in his super Saiyan state. Good thing he was stronger than his timeline's father or he too could be dead. He landed facing the Leader of the ice family with an emotionless face as he prepared a stance. The father just laughed and looked at the man.

"You a mere human trying to fight me?! Ha! You don't know what you are walking into. Judging by your choice of clothing it seems that if you took too many blows to the head, but no matter. I'll add to that count."

* Splitting the fights into 3 scenes*

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cooler had risen from the water attempting to surprise the Saiyan with multiple death beams all aimed for vital organs. Being much power level. He deflected all of the beams and instantly went into Kaio-Ken. Within seconds he smashed his fist into his skull once again but threw a dozen more that all connected. To finish he drove a knee into his face that sent him flying higher.

"Take this, Ha!"

A black Ki blast was launched at the dazed tyrant, but didn't connect. Cooler appeared behind Turles and sent a kick into his spine and wrapped his tail around his neck. Raising him higher, the tyrant drove fist after fist into his gut slowly injuring him. Turles closed his eyes and decided to kick it up a notch and finish this.

"Kaio- Ken Times 4!"

The red aura multiplied in size along with his power level. Cooler let go of him, with his now burning tail and was delivered a series of punches and kicks that he couldn't even dodge. With an Axe handle strike he was heading for the ground which he stopped himself from hitting. The ice tyrant stood and looked above at the powerful Saiyan.

"Impressive. Now I see how you almost defeated my little brother. Too bad you won't get to use that power anymore."

Cooler crouched down, powering up passed his limits. Soon enough his body started to grow in size. From his head to his tail, all limbs started to stretch and grow. To Turles he was growing a crown type of head. After a few seconds his transformation was complete and a mask covered his mouth. The Saiyan almost trembled at the power but shook it off. Cooler on the other hand laughed in his newly deeper voice and powered up slightly.

"Witness a power that my little brother wouldn't couldn't even imagine!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta stood awaiting for his opponent with a smug look on his face. Right now he could easily blast his former ruler into space dust, but he had a feeling Freezia had one more transformation. The Prince's Saiyan instincts started to come into play and was intrigued at the possible fight that could occur.

"Freezia. I know you aren't dead. Why don't you come out and transform!"

Out of the ruble rose the tyrant but not in the same state as before. His body was much smoother but smaller, there wasn't any spikes or pieces of armor left on his body. Even his head was normal and round. Without any emotions he looked at Vegeta in his personal stance.

"I told you many years ago. I'm

Always a step ahead of you."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The lone warrior decided to kick off the fight with a series of strikes to the father of the family, but was met with a block for every one surprisingly. He then tried flipping back and blasting his opponent with chain of Ki blasts not giving him a second to recover from. Once he was finished and the smoke cleared, he was rushed with two horns aiming straight at him. Gohan stopped his attack by grabbed both of them at the side and swinging him multiple times, finally letting him go.

King cold stopped in midair and smiled at his opponent with no injuries what so ever.

"You sir are pretty strong. Not many people have given me a scratch and lived more than 10 seconds from fighting with me. Why don't you say, you join me and my sons in ruling the galaxies!"

"As much as the intrigues me, I'm going to have to pass. I've never been to found of lizard type aliens."

King cold laughed again but this time responded in a much serious tone with his power level rising surpassing Gohan's.

"Hmm interesting comment... Let me tell you a little secret human. I've never been a man of games and you will witness that first hand. Time for you to experience the true power of the Ice family!"

(A/N With all 3 Ice family members introducing their true power will the Saiyans give into their might? Can the Saiyans overcome the odds and defeat them? Does Goku play a part in any of this in the near future? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road. First I just want to say, wow this story is kicking crash fast. In all honestly by the time I finished this story I only thought I was going to get barley anything. My Goal by the end of the story was 2,000 views, 50 reviews, 10 favorites, and 10 followers. I'm already at 1,879 views 31 reviews, 7 followers, and 7 favorites! Keep it up guys and thank you so much for doing so. I also noticed that Guests were just now starting to pop up in the reviews and I'll start answer them too naming then Guest then a number in order they reviewed in. I just came home from the business trip and I'm beat this is the last chapter of the day so I hope you enjoyed it!

( ramasioti100 Yea quite a surprise bringing them all here at once huh? I thought it would be Cooler * Lol* to put them family together. Did I answer your question in this chapter :)?

( EgyLynx- Huh? What? Vegeta? Yes and?

( Guest # 1- Thanks I've been plotting this storyline for over a year. I'm glad you enjoy it.

( Guest # 2- Out of all you've read? Dang man thanks! That just

Makes me want to keep going and reach those 100 chapters!

( Mrs-TrunksBrief- Glad you liked it, puts a smile on my face lol. TFS made an abridged episode of the movie of Bardock and Turles , yes. But The movie Tree of Might and Bardock the father of Goku are actual movies made by the creators of Dragon ball Z. I said in the last chapter that I added Turles in here because he isn't used much in most fanfiction is usually killed off really quick or evil. I'm defying both of those.

( Guest # 3- Gohan knew from the z fighters before they passed. Yes, he could of used it years before, but he was afraid of the Androids attacking a city or something while he was in there. Yes, I know I should of put that into the story but I can't go back in time can I? * Pun*


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting unfamiliar family

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

(A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 13: Meeting unfamiliar family part 1

As we take a break from our heroes on Namek, we join the reserve part of the Z fighters down on earth. It had been nothing but peace for them since the attack of the Saiyans. Luckily being victorious in the battle, the team as a whole was kept intact. The unlucky side of the result was a major decrease in time of training. Since there was no evil approaching the planet why train your hearts out? They were about to be surprised for a rude awakening.

Up in space approaching the earth, was an insanely large rock heading for earth rapidly, the size of the asteroid would certainly destroy majority of the planet, possibly the entire thing. As soon it entered the atmosphere, Dr. Brief, the father of Bulma observed the rock in his large telescope. Scratching his mustache in thought he took his eye off and wandered around his lab.

"Hmm, so it seems an asteroid is preparing to destroy earth? I could use one of my invention to try to destroy it, but I don't know if it will."

He then looked over to his favorite black cat, scratch and picked him up asking the animal for answers

"What do you think I should do?"

In response the cat just meowed softly before jumping out of his hands and moving away.

"I was thinking the same thing"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Up above the sky stood 3 of the Z fighter looking straight at the approaching meteor heading for their home. One of the fighters was a normal human that wore a turtle school jumpsuit much like Goku and Krillin, had a scared face and long black hair running down his spine. To his right was a mutated human who had 3 eyes instead of two inside his bald skull. The man wore green pants and no shirt at all. On the left of the first Z fighter was a small fighter who resembled a clown type figure with bright white skin. On his head was a small black hat and he wore a yellow and black outfit. These men were known as Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

"You two feel that as well?" The scarred fighter said starting off the conversation and slowly starting to rise his power level

"Oh yea. It isn't some random rock. I can sense a large power levels somewhere on it. One even stronger than Vegeta's" The mutant announced slowly releasing his power as well.

"Hmm. How about we just destroy it and surprise the enemy by surprise!"

With that Yamacha rose his hand and gripped his wrist tightly, forming his signature technique. Both other males didn't argue in that idea and started to charge their signature techniques as well. Together as a union they had a pretty decent power level that could potentially cause some damage if used correctly.

"Spirit Ball Attack!"

"Tri-Beam Attack!"

"Dodon Ray!"

All attacks were launched at the approaching rock and surprisingly made a large crack into the asteroid. The cracks slowly started to spread and shattered the rock in thousands of pieces. To the fighter surprise there was a very large space ship within the rock that still survived their blasts. Little did they know, the beings on the ship would cause them an intense amount of trouble in the future.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

On the incoming craft, a powerful warrior sat upon a thrown eating some type of fruit that sat inside of a bowl right beside him. The fruit was known as the Tree of Might also known as the fruit for Shenron. The food instantly grants you imaginable power after every piece you finish. The only hard thing about it, is it's hard to grow. The tree must use all the nutrients of a planet in order to produce such fruit.

A small man made his way up to the thrown and kneeled on one knee.

"Sir, it seems as if the earthlings have a defense force that destroyed our putter crust. We should be landing in a few minutes"

Not wanting to hear the good news, the leader of the group raised his wrinkled hand and blasted the servant, destroying him in one blast. He rose from his thrown weakly and made his way toward the ship's window, smiling.

"This planet looks perfect for my Tree of Might. After I plant it, I will go hunt for the Dragon Balls and wish for eternal youth. No more I will have to stay in this pitiful form."

(A/N now that the main fighters of the Z fighters are missing, what will happen to earth? Will this mysterious villain obtain his goal? What his is power? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z: Another road. Sorry for the extremely long chapter guys. Classes had started up again today and I've only gotten a couple hours of sleep and I'm beat. You might say why don't you wait until tomorrow? That would break my promise of me saying I would come up with a chapter every day no matter what. Again I'm sorry for the short chapter, but this won't happen again. I'll post two or 3

Chapters tomorrow so tune in soon.

( XXXpossessedforlifeXXX- Thanks for the positive feed back and yes. Gohan only was healed 60% of the way so no he won't be at full power.

( Guest # 1 Lol everyone says the Broly intro was amazing. And yes Gohan lands at the part right before Frieza comes back for the Dragon Balls. Thanks for the good feedback

( Mrs-TrunksBrief- I'm very glad you have been loyal to this story and enjoy. I will keep my promise and go all the way to 100 chapters no matter what lol. So you don't have to worry about me ending it anytime soon. As for a sequel, I've already started planning for Dragon Ball Z: Another Road 2

( ramasioti100- Good, I'm

Glad it did. Thanks man.


	14. Chapter 14 Meeting unfamiliar family

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

( A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's a alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 14: Meeting unfamiliar family part 2

The ship had landed on the grounds of earth in a middle of a city, destroying everything in its way. Citizens and animals ran away from the destruction, but quite a few hundred made their way to the ship wanting to see what type of creatures it belong to. The door soon launched open and hundreds and hundreds of men started run out.

The men who ran outside where dressed in white armor and had large laser type weapons on their hands. One of them stepped in front of the people of earth and raised his gun at them.

"Earthlings of this planet. This planet will now be used to grow our tree, the Tree of Might. Once it is grown we will use your Dragon Balls to wish for our master, Lord Slug for eternal youth. Surrender you services to him or perish in our might"

Most of humans just laughed and mocked the name of Lord Slug. They didn't seem scared one bit and carried on mocking his name and laughing. The soldier who announced their plan, started shorting his Ki gun along with all the other soldiers, eliminating the majority of the humans. The surviving amount of them left, started to panic in fear and run away. Before they could attack once again, their Scouter type visors started to pick up two decent levels of power.

As if in union they turned to the sources and noticed that is was two members of the Z fighters Tien and Chiaotzu. They had their fingers pointed down at the soldiers and a golden Ki blast charging.

"Dodon Ray!"

The two blasts were launched at the enemies and destroyed them in an instant. Just as they were about to sigh in relief two men blasted the small male and put him to the ground. The mutated human looked his falling friend in shock and anger and turned to the two men. These two men were personal henchmen to the supposed ruler Lord slug.

One was a rather large man who was orange and had small red wings. He wore black and red armored plates for his uniform and had small spikes along his skin. Next to him was the commander of the soldiers, much like his partner he was orange and wore armored plates. Instead he had only two white horns and long red hair that flowed to his back. These two were Wings, and Commander Zeeun.

"Hmph. These earthlings are nothing. Don't you agree Commander?"

The higher rank, simply ignored him and rushed at the angry Z fighter, in response to his rush, Tien instantly appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of the opponent. Unfortunately Wings appeared behind him and chopped him in the neck, instantly knocking him out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In the ship below the small emperor woke up in a small caged area in front of a thrown. The lights were out, he could tell that someone was sitting in the large chair. Chiaotzu tried to raise his body to move, but flinched in pain and stopped.

"Tien help me!"

The being in the thrown growled and flexed his powerful Ki. As if he was rubber, his arms stretched all the way to the wounded Z fighters and grabbed him by the neck. Once brining him to his large thrown, he put his hand on his skull and read his mind. Seeing the images of the Dragon Balls, Tien. The Z fighters, the techniques they use, he was quite satisfied. At what he saw, but one thing intrigued him the most was Bulma. The woman had created a device that could easily track the dragon balls. He must have this device.

"I have your friend Tien captive. I demand you bring me this so called Dragon Radar or I will make you watch me kill him."

Chiaotzu simply gulped loudly and looked at the man. He noticed that was pretty large and slightly fat. Too much surprise he had green skin with two antennas much like a namkekian. He sat in silent as he pondered this order.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Darn it! Tien and Chaiotzu's power level went missing! We got to go and help them, screw letting them handle this situation I'm going after them!"

Yamcha yelled punching a hole through the table he was sitting at in anger causing Dr. Briefs and her son Bulma to jump in surprise.

"Now now Yamcha who knows what might have happened? What if they just got into a little trouble and they are fine? Don't worry about it."

As soon as the former bandit was about to speak a knock was heard on the door. Yamcha instantly knew it was Chiaotzu, but why Tien wasn't also there. It rose many questions to his mind as he opened the door.

"Hey man where have y-"

He was cut off by a psychic wave throwing his friend across the room. The smaller Z fighter used his powers once again to bring Bulma to him and raise her in the air. Reaching quickly he obtained the Dragon Radar and blasted off leaving them in shock. Yamcha was the first to recover and started to make his way after him.

"What the heck just happened?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chiaotzu did what he was told to do and brought the radar to Lord Slug. One by one, the magical spheres were collected until all 7 were laying at the ruler's feet.

"Now give me back my friend!"

Lord slug nodded and snapped his fingers. Two normal soldiers carried out the unconscious warrior and laid him on the ground. The tyrant made his way to his prone body and laughed.

"You mean this friend?"

Once his question was announced the older warrior blasted his longtime friend, instantly killing him leaving no remains. Chiaotzu tried to avenge his best friend by attacking Slug, but was easily slapped away into the distance knocking him out cold.

"Now that is over with... Dragon come forth and grant my wish!"

The earth's Shenron rose from the balls and levitated in the sky. He was much different than the Namekian dragon in almost all aspects of his features. Instead of being a lizard type creature, he was a true long dragon that took up the whole sky. The magic dragon had two large horns on his head and dark red eyes that stared at the commander.

"You have awakened me. I shall grant you one wish."

Lord slug wasted no time and threw his hands up the air smiling like a mad man.

"I wish... I wish for eternal youth!"

The dragon agreed to his wish as his eyes glowed brightly. Lord slug felt his body return with great strength and energy. The wrinkles of his body faded away and the light greenness of his skin returned as well. The tyrant threw off his hood and powered up greatly.

"Great! This feel great! Now to plant my seeds and I'll be the strongest fighter in the universe!"

(A/N Now with Lord Slug with eternal youth, can the Z fighter ever stop his wrath? What power does this younger version come with? Now with Tien dead, does the Z fighters even stand a chance? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z: Another road. Sorry I killed off Tien pretty quickly lol he will be used in a very important arc later down the road and I need him to be powerful. I will be posting another chapter later so stay tuned!

( Guest # 1- Thanks, I'm glad you like the story

(Guest # 2- If Broly was president... It would be worse than dictator ship times 20

( Mrs-TrunksBrief- Did you find out now?

(Guest # 3- Yes? What about him?


	15. Chapter 15 Meeting unfamiliar family

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

(A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fan fiction, along with my first fan fiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 15: Meeting unfamiliar family part 3

Lord slug has achieved his long awaited goal into having eternal youth. Now that he has returned his great ruling power, can the Z fighters stop him? If he succeeds to plant the Tree of Might what will happen next? Only time will tell.

The now young again ruler stood tall with his harms raised high in happiness. His joy was soon ended by a large Ki blast type ball smashing into his face, catching him off guard. The tyrant crashed into his spaceship, but was hit by the ball again and knocked him into the air. Before he could even try to recover, the ball appeared again and smashed him into the ground where he laid in slight pain.

Out came from nowhere, Yamcha dropped to the battlefield with Chiaotzu in one hand and his other arm pointed downward. He smirked in confidence but soon wiped that away once he looked down at his injured friend.

"That was for Tien. My Spirit Ball technique... Gosh buddy, I got to get you healed."

Just as he way about to leave wings appeared in front of him and the commander in the back with both of them smiling with wicked evil grins.

"Going somewhere earthling?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Light slowly came to the eyes of Tien as he awoken his past terrible state. He felt that his body became extremely lighter and didn't feel as bad as before. Even the surroundings was different. The sky was bright blue and the ground was completely yellow. Sort of like a yellow cloud.

"NEXT!"

The Mutated human rose his head and noticed an extremely large man pointing right at him. This guy sat behind a huge brown desk and wore a blue business suit. He certainly wasn't human because of his size and the hat he wore. It read King Yemma.

'Don't I know that name from somewhere...?'

"DONT JUST STAND THERE! YOU'RE NEXT!"

Tien was startled by his loud voice and quickly made his way toward the giant. Looking above him he saw that he had a halo and figured that he was dead. A frown was made upon his lips as he hung his head in shame from his defeat of the powerful warriors.

"Chiaotzu... I'm sorry."

King Yemma just looked at the smaller warrior in shock at his emotional change then laughed loudly, instantly irritating the mutant. The giant slammed his hand on his desk and moved much closer to Tien.

"Why so sad little man? Haven't you noticed you still have your body? I have received orders from your guardian Kami announcing that you must be trained by King Kai. Also you will be wished back in 15 years so don't sweat it."

Tien was taken aback by his statement and fell backwards starting to Spaz out.

"15 years?! Why so long? Is this King Kai that powerful?"

King Yemma simply nodded and carried on the conversation.

"Yes Indeed. He trained Turles for only 1 year and he is on par with Freezia, the galactic tyrant as we speak. Don't worry about the time, it will go instantly fast. Plus you are getting the time to be taught techniques... No one has been able to learn..."

Tien gulped and thought about this offer. Now that he was dead, what did he have to lose? Maybe in the future with all this training he could actually be useful. He could protect Chiaotzu. Earth. Everyone! He rose up quickly and rose his hand in excitement.

"When do I start?"

King Yemma pointed behind him to a long snake like trail that seemed to never end.

"At the end of Snake way. Which is around 625,000 miles. Turles did it in around 2 days. Good luck and have fun... And also! If you fall off the trail... You will fall into Hell, which there is no escape..."

He looked Tien with his most serious face ever created and went back to his paperwork smiling. Not even bothered by that challenge the dead Z fighter blasted up in the air and took off, attempting to beat the Snake way.

"I will do this... For you guys... For you Chiaotzu."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Yamcha felt a slight amount of fear in this challenge he was faced with. 2 on 1 with only one available arm at the moment. He had just witnessed one of his friends die and the other knocked unconscious, he couldn't back down now. The former bandit, threw his friend up in the air as high as he could surprisingly his enemies. Taking advantage of this situation, the warrior sent a kick to both of them sending them flying. Raising his arms he caught his friend and smiled.

"I got you don't worry."

Wings had recovered almost instantly and blasted him in the back, making him drop the smaller Z fighter. Before Yamcha could even fall, the commander grabbed him by one arm, and wings held the other. Second by second, they tried to pull him in half, causing extreme pain to the Z fighter. He screamed in pain as loud as he could until two Ki blasts hit both of them making them let go.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Behind the scarred warrior was Piccolo standing with both of his arms crossed. He had a confident smirk applied to his face but it was hidden from the large white cape flying around him.

"Hey! Who did that?"

Wings had said ignorantly while Piccolo appeared ride beside him taking a hold of his wrist.

"That would be me."

The Namek would knee him in the stomach, shattering many bones in his torso and lift him up in the air in pain. Instantly charging a Ki blast in his mouth, he blasted it at the defenseless villain killing him on impact. The commander tried to get a sneak punch at his unguarded back, but it went through his cape, not touching the Z fighter. Piccolo appeared behind him resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've seen you fight. You can't win."

His hand on his shoulder moved up to his neck and shot a Ki blast that removed his head clean off. The Namek knew that this wasn't over yet. A bigger much powerful source was around here, he just didn't know where. It wasn't around here, but he had to find the source of evil. Piccolo looked into the distance and blasted off tracking down Lord Slug's energy source.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Down below in unknown land a root started to grow at a rapid rate, it continued to grow and stretch until it destroyed the ground above. It seemed within seconds a Tree started to be produced and growing at an unimaginable rate. Lord slug smiled at his creations and laughed like a mad man.

"That's it! Grow my darling! Grow!"

He laughed and stood watching his plant grow just before his eyes.

(A/N Now that Piccolo arrived to the scene could he be the answer to this challenge? Will Lord Slug obtained the fruit before Piccolo makes his way? What will happen once Piccolo and Lord Slug make eye contact? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Another Road. Chapter 15 complete. Sorry for the not as interesting arc as the one on Namek. I have to build the Z fighters that aren't there somewhat and this is what I have. Also I need stuff to fill chapters because getting 100 of them isn't going to be easy XD. Thank you so much guys for still tuning into my story, reviewing it and giving me those views I deserve.

( Mrs-TrunksBrief- Lord slug is from the movie Lord slug, Wings and the commander are the actually Henchmen from the Movie Lord slug as well

(ramasioti100- Thanks for the positive feedback and hope I answered your question. I don't know about him being in the Android arc, but he will definitely be in later ones.


	16. Chapter 16 Meeting unfamiliar family

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

( A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's a alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 16: Meeting unfamiliar family part 4

With Lord Slug's men defeated by the new arriving Piccolo, could this be the start of a new chapter for the two Namekians. Is the other half of Kami even strong enough to stop the tyrant? Will the tree of might be grown to it's fullest by the time Piccolo arrives? Only time will tell.

Yamcha started to awaken from his unconscious state slowly as he struggled in pain to even move. He noticed that the ground started to become less full of color like it's being drained of it's energy. Raising his head looking at the rest of the area, the former bandit noticed that the whole place was going under this process. Attempting to get up, he flashed to his fallen friend Chiaotzu who had been struck easily by Lord Slug himself.

" Gosh... Tien first... Then you? Good thing you alive still... Let me get you some help."

Yamcha hauled him over his shoulder and started to rise to the sky. He noticed that Piccolo was in the area and was rushing toward the other highest power level on the planet at a extremely high speed.

' Ah.. It must of been Piccolo who had saved me.. Hold on I'll be there to get your back!'

The Z fighter took off at high speed to help his friend and enter back in the action.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Piccolo had reached his destination and observed the huge tree that had grew insanely in such short amount of time. To him, the tree was just like every other, but with a deep shade of gray coloring the whole. Beside looking at the plant he changed his view to the mad man who caused this whole mess in the first place. Lord Slug.

" Hmph, Another one of my kind. Kami is already enough, sorry but I can't let you stay."

The Tyrant rose his head just now noticing the Z fighter from the non ability to sense power levels. He jumped in surprise that he saw another Namkeian being on earth.

" What?! How?! Your supposed to be on Namek. Not here!... No matter. I'll just destroy you like I did your other friend. Since you were the one who probably destroyed my men, I should be able to get a warm up with this new body."

Taking off his gloves, Slug cracked his knuckles and started to let his large amount of power loose. In the sky Piccolo did the same, but the Z fighter disappeared and reappeared behind him, igniting the fight. The Z fighter jumped in the air and attempted a round house kick that was blocked and stopped by Slug. Now holding onto his foot , The tyrant lifted him in the air and swung him almost a dozen times before letting him crash into a near by tree.

The younger Namek recovered from his crash quite quickly, but was met with a punch that sent him crashing through more of the forest. Lord Slug simply stood and dusted his hands off in arrogance and laughed at his work.

" Is this the power of a Namek? No wonder I was banished from my planet. Our family is nothing but weak b-"

The tyrant was cut off by a spiraling beam being shot out of the forest at a insane rate. He had barley enough time to dodge the attacked aimed for directly for his heart. Turning his body in attempt, the beam caught his arm and sliced it clean off. Slug gripped his shoulder of that side and screamed in pain, creating a large disturbance in the forest. A large boot then came and smashed in his face, now showing the slightly injured Piccolo.

" Don't disrespect our race. Even though you might be space trash I do count you as a Namek. Sadly today you will die."

The enemy slowly got up from being caught off guard and once again gripped his shoulder in intense pain. Purple blood slowly dripped on the ground from the missing limb, but Slug just laughed quietly. Every second the laugh would get higher and higher in the volume he was using before he screamed out again. A new green arm would made in a instant that replaced the old one. Piccolo jumped in shock and put up his defensive guard.

" What?! You have that ability as well?"

The tyrant slowly started walking toward his opponent smiling like a mad man as he stretched his arm feeling the new limb.

" Yes I do. There's so much you don't know about I as a Super Namek."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Yamcha continued to fly with his injured friend until he saw a large pole that led into the sky, the former bandit simply nodded and skyrocketed up to a tower. This Tower was also known as Korin's Tower. Landing on the tower he was approached by a small cat holding a wooden stick

" Hey Korin, I need some Senzu beans for you quickly. Chiaotzu is hurt and I need to assist Piccolo."

The animal rubbed his beard for a couple seconds before slamming the stick on the ground forcefully, slightly shocking the Z fighter.

" Hey! Get out here and hand me the bag of Senzu beans will ya?!

After it seemed as if 5 minutes later a brown bag was thrown at the cat slightly knocking him off balance. Korin frowned in anger and made his way to the back. Yamcha simply shrugged and opened the bag and observed that there was only 4 beans available. He fed one to the smaller Z fighter who was healed instantly and one to himself, clearing his fatigue and smaller injuries.

" There ya go Chiaotzu, ready to go kick some Slug Butt?"

Chiaotzu rose his fist in excitement and nodded at his long time friend.

" We have to avenge Tien and all the people they have killed. Come on Yamcha let's go!"

With that the two humans blasted off tracing, piccolo's power level. Hopefully he would be ok, because even if they had joined all their power levels would barley be above Slugs. The terrifying part about it was there was still a large reserve left of his power just sitting there for the tyrant.

' Come on Piccolo keep up the good work we are almost there..' Both thought in union as they slowly approached the location.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The two namekian matched each other blow for blow, seeming much even. They both went for a punch that smashed into each other their knuckles, causing much pain for both of them. Neither male showed it on their face and pushed their own fist to show who's dominate. Lord slug then went for a cheap blow and used his hand to charge a Ki blast and aimed It at Piccolo's stomach.

" Heh, I don't have time for silly games"

The blast was then launched, severely hurting the Z fighter and sent him flying several yards way into the forest. The tyrant once again dusted his hands and walked toward the Tree of Might. Only one fruit had been produced and was slowly growing a second one.

" Hmmm. I guess this will do for the time being."

Just as he was about to grab for the fruit, a long green arm was sent before him and snatched the fruit before Slug. The space pirate turned around instantly, looking at Piccolo barley standing and holding the fruit smiling. The younger Namek ate the fruit and instantly felt his injuries heal and his power increase by imaginable amounts.

" What the?! ... My power... Hmph looks like I have more than enough to defeat you Slug."

The Z fighter took off his torn torso part of his outfit and cracked his neck and knuckles.

" Ready for round two?"

( A/N Now with Piccolo gaining the power boost, will he now be able to defeat Slug? Was is this hidden power Slug is hiding? Can 3 Z fighters even take slug? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z : Another Road. I know I know I didn't post a chapter yesterday meaning I broke my promise. I just now had therapy introduced in my schedule making it even busier now! I have class, soccer, now therapy to deal with so it's taking quite a lot of my time that could be used for fanfic. Here's is my new schedule for posting chapters now

Monday - 1 chapter

Tuesday - 1-2 chapters

Wednesday- no chapters

Thursday- no chapters

Friday- 1-3 chapters

Saturday- 1-5 chapters

Sunday- 1-3 chapters

There is the new schedule and I hope it works for you guys who

Still tune in and read my work. Since I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I'll post chapter 17 for free later today.

(Mrs-TrunksBrief- Glad you

Liked it and still reading my work :)


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting unfamiliar family

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

( A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's a alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 17: Meeting unfamiliar family part 5

Both Namekians stood strong with their powers raising to their absolute limit. Piccolo now having the advantage over this fight, the tables have turned in earth's favor into saving this planet. Could Piccolo stop the mighty reign and power of Lord Slug? Only time will tell.

Slug jumped forward with a fist cocked back aiming to destroy his opponent's skull in one blow, before he could even connect with the Z fighter, a yellow beam was launched and sliced his hand clean off. Yamcha and Chiatozu landed afterwards standing next to piccolo both in defensive stances.

"That was for Tien you beast!"

Chiatozu announced proudly as he slowly stepped forward wanting to fight the most. The tyrant clutched his wrist, in more announce than pain from the constant attacks removing limbs that took way too much effort to repair. Once again screaming Slug created a new hand good as new as the last one. He didn't waste any time speaking words before launching at the Z fighters with his power flaring more powerful than before.

"Guys Split up Quick!"

Piccolo commanded as the three of them jumped in directions flying around the super Namek. Chiatozu was the first one to try to make contact when he launched a kick that was easily caught. Yamcha tried to send a kick as well, but Slug swung the Smaller Z fighter and smashed the former bandit using him. Once swatting Yamcha away, he grabbed the former emperor by the skull and smashed his knee into it, sending him flying.

"Now that's over with, I can get back to the real fight."

The younger Namek appeared in front of Slug charging a Ki blast from his fingertips ready to end the fight instantly. Sadly the tyrant was two steps ahead and quickly launched an energy wave from his mouth, hitting Piccolo and disrupting the move in the process. Not stopping there Lord Slug dashed after piccolo and grabbed him by the arm and the leg slamming his knee into his back. He kept him in that position attempting to break him in half.

"Hey freak! Eat this! Spirit ball attack!"

Once turning around, the larger warrior was met with an energy ball that slammed into his skull, making him let go of Piccolo. The ball smashed him again sending him up in the air, but it followed him smashing into him from all other directions. Finally when it seemed to be over, the ball appeared again sending him all the way to the ground crashing through it.

Yamcha, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu all stood together, recovered from that little scrimmage and prepared for another round. That attack was effective, but not enough to stop the mighty Lord Slug from fighting and that was a fact.

"Do you think we won?" Yamcha said, slowly dropping his guard.

"Nonsense, he's just recovering and licking his wounds, use your senses and see for yourself!"

As soon as piccolo had announced that, Slug arose from the ruble with a wicked smile on his lips. His new regenerated arm stretched out aiming for Yamcha's head, but luckily the Z fighter ducked. The arm continued to stretch until it reached the Tree of Might. The sly warrior grabbed one of the newly made fruit and retracted his arm. All the Z fighters stood in shock at what was about to happen as Slug ate the fruit as a whole in one bite.

"Holy Sh-"

It wasn't even a second before Yamcha was punched in the face during his sentence and sent miles away. Piccolo tried to rush at the powerful warrior as well, but was delivered and knee to the gut that made the Namek double over in pain. Lord slug picked him up in that state and rose in the air while holding him. Driving back down with incredible speed he drove piccolo down into the ruble and continued to go down until he was dozens of miles into the ground. Rising up from the hole, he made his way back up to meet the final standing Z fighter, Chiaotzu

"Where was all that confidence little man?"

The evil man slowly took steps toward the small male who in fear stumbled backwards trying to cowardly run in fear. Within a second a green hand gripped his head and brought him up to meet his opponent eye to eye.

"Let me make this very clear. I will make your death very slow and painful as possible for cutting off my hand. I hope you enjoy it."

The hand started to squeeze slowly, but painfully to Chiaotzu's head. Slug laughed loudly and brought up other hand to get a better grip. Driving up one of his knees, he slammed it into the smaller male's torso cracking a few ribs. Over and over knees would come flying until he had stopped moving and yelling out in pain.

"That's it? Are you dead? Aw that's not fun, I was just starting to have fun... Oh well it was good as it lasted."

The tyrant threw the almost dead fighter behind him. Chiaotzu was caught by Yamcha who seemed to not even have a scratch. He laid down his friend and looked at him with deep sorrow and anger.

"Sorry buddy, but I can't give you the last bean. Piccolo needs it more than you."

He rose from his crouching position held the last bean tightly looking at the large hole Piccolo was laying in. Using his baseball skills, he threw the bean perfectly into the hole hoping that he would get it fine. Lord slug caught that he had did something and looked back and forth at the two places.

"Hey! What did you do just now? Whatever it is, it isn't going to help." Slug announced turning his complete attention toward the scarred Z fighter who stood in an awkward position

"Oh it will... Just you wait... Better yet... Taste this... WOLF FANG FIST!"

It seemed as if the earthling didn't even move as he appeared in front of slug slamming his fists over and over completely dominating Lord slug. After a few dozen of those powerful strikes, Yamcha went for the final blow of the technique, but both hands were caught by the tyrant at the wrists.

"Nice tricks. Actually scratched me a bit. Too bad you will die!"

Raising him up in the air he threw the human into the sky. Slug appeared in front of the flying fighting and sent a kick that would send him down to the ground. Yamcha tried to get back up, but his body wouldn't respond.

"Someone... Help... Me."

The evil Namek then reappeared by slamming his fist right into his skull, knocking him out of the fight for good. Just as he was about to move, he felt something jump on his back. The object started to produce large amounts of energy that Slug didn't like.

"What the! What the hell! Get off right now!"

Continuing to scratch his back and move around, the being wouldn't come off or stop producing power. Chiaotzu held onto him with all of his strength and looked back at the now fully healed piccolo. The younger Namek had his fingertips toward his head and the power he was producing was off the charts.

"Do it now Piccolo! I can't hold on for too much longer!"

Piccolo weakly smiled and nodded. Pointing his fingers out, a large amount of lighting type energy surrounded him and the area.

"You were a good warrior Chiaotzu, have fun in the other world... Take this! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The fully charged beam wave was launched at an incredibly high speed that neither of them could of dodge. It first struck the smaller Z fighter in the chest instantly killing him, it traveled even further and went through the heart of slug. The beam didn't even stop there. It continued all the way to the tree of might, striking it in its core. The plant exploded on impact and was finally destroyed. It seemed as if on that moment all the energy that was taken from the planet was restored and brought back to its rightful place.

Piccolo made his way to the now dead warriors and shook his head before looking back into the sky.

"It's over... Finally over... I wonder if Goku is having this much trouble on Namek."

(A/N Lord slug is now defeated. What will come next to earth in the future? What concur in the fight against the Saiyans and the Ice demons? Will the Z fighter ever make it back to earth? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road. Ah the little arc is now finished with Lord Slug and it's now time to get back to the main fight. I know that these 5 parts were kind of boring, but how else are you going to get to 100 chapters without having some boring stuff! I'll post chapter 18 if you want, only if you give this story some love again and give me 25 views and 2 reviews


	18. Chapter 18 Settling the Score

Dragon Ball Z: Another Road

(A/N- This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, along with my first fanfiction ever. It's an alternate story of what if Future Gohan didn't lose his arm in his first appearance in the fight of the androids. What if Trunks achieved Super Saiyan when Gohan had trained him the first time? What if it was Gohan to go in the past instead of Trunks? Find out here in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 18: Settling the Score

All over planet Namek there were warriors and fighters fighting for the sake of their own lives. Some for a purpose for revenge, others just a battle of survival. One that was simply for revenge was the Battle of Vegeta and Freezia. Who will win the insane battle? The Saiyan or the Ice demon?

"I told you before Vegeta... I'm always two steps ahead of you."

The youngest of the ice family rose from the ruble he was sent to in a totally different form. Much like his brother, he was totally smooth with no spikes or horns on his skin. The tyrant's body shrunk much size, about the height of Vegeta. The white and purple skin glared from the reflection of the sun as he crossed his arms staring at the Prince. Not only did his transformation change his appearance it definitely changed his power level. It seemed as if it was too high to even measure!

" W-What the? H-how can you hold that much power!"

The Prince of all Saiyans started to wobble back in fear as he could sense that he had barely a chance of standing up to this fighter and laying a scratch. Vegeta quickly snapped out of this faze and remembered why he's doing this. His people, his friends, his family. All killed and destroyed by this Tyrant all in one attack. What would his father think if he saw him right now? No time for backing down he needed to defeat Freezia even if it cost him his life.

"Your power level doesn't make a difference in this fight what so ever. I will win and I will defeat you. It was fate that made me a Super Saiyan and it is fate that made me your killer!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

* Flash Back*

"Lord Freezia, it seems as if a Saiyan is outside your ship challenging you to a duel, my Lord"

These words were spoken from one of Freezia deceased henchmen Zarbon who was kneeling on one knee. Much like all the other soldiers on the ship he wore specialized armor, but had a cape added to his attire. His skin was bright blue and had green hair that was braided and fell over his shoulder.

"A Saiyan? What Saiyan has the nerve to even come out here in space and challenge me? "

The tyrant said lazily as he just sat in his chair and opened the Ship's video screen to see what is going on outside. Now noticing he could see a very injured Saiyan fighting off most of his men, defeating them one by one. He had barley any armor on with large spiky hair that was covered in blood.

"Bardock eh? That low class is trying to challenge me? I thought Dodoria had killed him, Zarbon."

Zarbon gulped in fear as he hung his head down in shame and continued to kneel on one knee.

"I thought he did too, My Lord. It seems as if the report was incorrect."

Freezia didn't respond as he just watched the screen observing this wild and powerful Saiyan.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"COME ON AND FIGHT ME!"

Bardock had yelled as he blasted one foot soldier and blocked several combos from another. Fatigue seemed to not even faze him as he just rushed through and defeated almost all of the foot soldiers that rushed at him. A confident smile rose to his lips as he made his way to the ship and froze in flight. As he stopped one random soldier tried to creep up behind him, but had his neck snapped as Bardock appeared behind him and easily defeat him.

Most of the soldiers were simply afraid of the Saiyans power and stood in fear away from him. The full Saiyan spread his arms wide and looked straight at the ship that was holding the space tyrant and smiled wickedly.

"Freezia... I know of your plans! I know that you are too afraid of our potential so you plan to kill us!... Heh... Well I got bad news for you my Lord. We quit! We all quit! And to make that 100% correct I'll kill you myself!"

The top hatch rose from the ship slowly and out rose the ice demon who didn't show a single emotion or say a single word. Behind him was Zarbon that had his arms crossed awaiting for this little dispute to be over with. As they made their way out of the ship all of the foot soldiers started to yell Lord Freezia in happiness and kneeled on one knee.

"So you made your way out now huh? Good I'm glad you can meet me face to face, eye to eye while you watch me defeat you in one blow."

In his right hand a small Ki blast started to form and grew by the second into an insanely large Ki blast that took almost all of his power to perform. He smiled one more time as he took that hand back and prepared to throw it.

"This is from all the Saiyans and people you destroyed! GOODBYE FREEZIA!"

With the attack was launched sky rocketing toward the evil warrior. Freezia simply looked at the attack and rose one finger. The finger instantly produced a fire like ball that was almost 3 times bigger than Bardocks attack. Within 3 seconds it doubled that size and the ice tyrant threw it at the opposing attack. It easily overtook it and made his way to all the foot soldiers and Bardock himself. The fully Saiyan could only stand in fear and exhaustion as he awaited his death from the attack.

Before the Death Ball hit him he had a vision from the future showing Freezia once again. This time it showed him dead with 3 warriors standing over them. One he knew was Kakarot, the other looked very similar to him, and Vegeta. All with very spiky golden hair. Once the vision faded he smiled once more before the attack hit him. It instantly burned to dust his body along with all the foot soldiers that were in the area. The attack continued all the way to planet Vegeta that was the home planet to all Saiyans and crashed in its core destroying the planet as a whole.

Freezia just nodded and looked toward Zarbon.

"Prepare my ship, we have other duties to attend to."

Staring in fear and shock the right hand man nodded and made his way back to the ship

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

On a different planet much light years away, one warrior sat on a log awaiting his next orders. He had killed every single living thing on the planet and was getting bored. This male was the younger version of Vegeta. Just as he was about to just leave a call came in from his scouter from the Saiyan Commander Nappa. He answered it instantly and listened to the commander.

"Vegeta ... I have some bad news... Planet Vegeta has just been hit by an asteroid and has been destroyed. Lord Freezia wants you to report back to his ship ASAP."

The Prince of all Saiyans didn't even bother to reply as he hung up the call. Clinching his fists to almost the point he drew blood, walked off to his space pod and flew back.

* Flash back end*

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta started to power up surpassing his limits and slightly surprising the ice tyrant. The Prince was the first to engage in combat first as he got a lucky punch in and knocked Freezia into the water below. Not stopping there he sent waves of Ki blasts into the water hoping to just destroy him there. Once he stopped the tyrant rose from the water with barley a scratch.

"Impressive. You are the only ones besides my parents whom actually scratched me in this form. You should be proud."

Before the Prince could reply he was met with a tail that caught him around the neck and chocked the life out of him. The tail from Freezia rose him in the air as he sent punches over and over into his torso tormenting the Saiyan.

"Where was all the power before monkey boy? I saw more power from that low class Saiyan that challenged me before I killed that pitiful planet of yours!"

As the tyrant attempted another punch, Vegeta blocked it by grabbing it and powered up even more blasting Freezia away from him instantly. It seems to the ice demon, Vegeta had no limit to his power and just continued to rise and rise to new heights.

"I knew it was you... I knew it was you all along... Now that I hear it from your space trash mouth of yours... I can fully fight without anything holding me back. PREPARE TO DIE!"

With one final burst of power a large wave blinded Freezia and made a huge burst of dust cover the whole battlefield. Once it settle downed it showed Vegeta with yellow aura flaring around him along with his hair bright golden. The prince's turquoise eyes glared at the tyrant before changing his face to a wicked smile.

"I hope you're ready. I will make your death as slow and painful as I can"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A couple meters away Goku, the younger version of Gohan, Krillin, and Dende all were crouching behind a rock watching the fight in surprise and excitement as they witnessed the new transformation of Vegeta.

"Dad... Could he really be?"

"I think so... I think so..."

(A/N Now that Vegeta has transformed into a Super Saiyan will it be enough to defeat Freezia? Now that the Prince has unlocked the legend will he be a friend or foe to the Z fighters if he wins this fight? Can anyone else reach the heights he has reached besides Future Gohan? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z: Another Road. Man this was an interesting chapter to write. Also if anyways is curious or wondering, Goku will be also transforming into a SSJ. I'm telling when or how but he will not be weak in my story. If you would like chapter 19 posted out today, give me 25 views and 2 reviews

( EgyLynx- Did I answer your question?


End file.
